For All That It's Worth
by TheVelvetFlower
Summary: Freyja is a young Asgardian in preparation of becoming a warrior. In the process, a friendship blooms between her and the children of Odin. Unknowingly, there is a lot more in store for her than she expects.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** This was just a silly nonsensical story, but it blew up after I spent several late nights thinking about the story rather than sleeping. You can blame my lack of sleep for my explosive imagination. My story is very OC-heavy, which means none of them are of any relation to those in Norse mythology or the Marvel universe. Be kind, I am new to the fandom.

**Chapter One.**

"Come on, Frey, keep up!" Einarr, their father, exclaimed as he urged a sword forward towards Freyja's brother. Freyja let out a sigh, slouching upon the stump as she watched her brother struggling to keep up with their father.

While old and greying, their father was one of the better warriors in Asgard and reigned supreme when it came to the topic of battle. When Freyja and Frey were young, Freyja remembered her father storming into their home, proclaiming that he was going to raise a family of warriors. Frey was as eager then as he was now, but to this day, he could not amount to the warrior that their father was. His footwork was awkward, his sword wielding was terrible, and despite his big and rugid build, he was easily startled. Freyja never understood how this came about, but it started at an early age and it's clearly something he has yet to grow out of. Though on rare occassions, he did have the tendency to impress both their father and Freyja.

"Don't make Freyja show you how it's done!" Einarr exclaimed with a grin.

Frey let out a low snarl, emphasizing his movements with more fury and annoyance. Freyja let out a quiet chuckle as she watched her brother still struggling, assuming he was imagining herself in place of their father, in hopes it would improve his aim. Surprisingly, it did and nicked their father upon the cheek. Frey became so excited that he let out a loud whoop.

"Better!" Einarr exclaimed with great enthusiasm as he rubbed his cheek. "In no time, you'll be both great!"

"Father, we all know Freyja is better than me." Frey muttered.

"Don't be so disappointed, brother," Freyja chuckled as she rejoined her brother's side. "You know you'll improve."

"Now I think you're just mocking me." Frey crossed his arms and glanced at their father who was now sitting upon the stump. "Father, are you all right?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be." Einarr stated with a huff. "I'll be fine."

"Father, I don't understand why we must practice so often." Freyja stated as she pulled her sword out from her belt and began to slash at a nearby tree. "You know there's enough time for us to do so."

"Oh, don't say that, Freyja." Einarr replied. "You will never know when the Frost Giants will arrive in Asgard."

"I'm sure Heimdall will make sure they don't." Freyja said matter-of-factly.

"He's just one person," Frey scoffed. "He can't handle a whole load of them."

"Don't doubt the power of one." Freyja spat.

"Quit your squabble, children," Einarr sighed. "Practice on each other."

"Freyja will kill me, father." Frey said with slight terror in his voice.

"Take it easy, brother," Freyja smirked. "I'll only nick you, at best."

Freyja urged her sword towards Frey who was doing the exact same. In no time at all, their swords clashed and as swiftly and gracefully Freyja moved, Frey stomped with an even more awkward grace. Dodging his every swing and every slash, Freyja eventually ended the five-minute fight after cutting her brother upon the arm.

"Like I said, nicked you." Freyja chuckled. "Honestly, brother, you shouldn't constantly let down your guard if you keep thinking I'll stab you in the heart."

"Oh, don't act like you won't!" He barked, rubbing his arm. "Father, you created a monster!"

Freyja scoffed and continued to slash away at the same tree. "Father, you raised a fool."

"You two never stop bickering." Einarr said with annoyance in his voice. "Freyja, stop teasing your brother. Frey, your sister will not murder you."

"I thought you were the older brother, Frey." Freyja called out from where she stood, still slashing away. "Fear should not be incorporated in our training."

"Freyja, you're more aggressive than most maidens already. I have enough reason to fear you." Frey mumbled as he stood behind Freyja, observing the thick welts that she had etched into the tree.

"That is because I am not like most maidens." Freyja stated bluntly, giving him a quick side glance.

"Well said, my dear." Einarr praised, mussing up her jet black hair. "Though perhaps you should tone it down a bit just for your brother's sake."

"Thank you, father!" Frey exclaimed with great relief. He then stretched out his arms, urging his sword towards Freyja once again. "Once more, sister." He muttered in a low voice.

"If you say so, brother." Freyja replied, holding out her sword before her.

The two of them circled one another for awhile until Frey began to thrash about, more violently than he previously had been, but to no avail. This caused Freyja to shriek with laughter as she pranced about, dodging her brother's attack and eventually moved into the trees; she hid from her brother who was already growing more furious with her by the second. Swiftly, she scaled a tree and found her brother far off letting out a rather annoyed grunt, his sword now tightly gripped in his hand.

"Oh, brother, it's best you become more observant!" Freyja called with an amused smile.

"This is no time for your games!" Frey roared.

Freyja merely giggled. Knowing it was going to take her brother some time before he found her, she settled her back against the bark of the tree thinking she could have some time to herself. With a sigh, she slouched in posture and postioned her hands upon her abdomen until she noticed they were no longer alone. To the left from where she was perched, lingered two boys, one dark-haired boy trailing slowly behind the golden-haired boy who was thrashing about as much as Frey. It didn't take Freyja too long to conclude that these were King Odin's kin, Loki and Thor.

"Brother, it's not father's fault." Loki assured Thor who was still operating on anger. He had slashed against a tree so hard that it caused most of the leaves to fall free with ease. Much to Freyja's amusement, Thor's chaos had caught the attention of Frey who assumed it was her thumping about.

"FREYJA!" Frey roared, jumping behind the tree that Thor had just attacked with his sword raised over his head. Thor jumped backwards, colliding with another tree and eyed Frey suspiciously. Frey who had fallen to his knees looked around with bewilderment in his eyes finding no sign of his sister in sight.

"You're mistaken," Thor muttered as he got back to his feet. "I am no Freyja."

"No, you're Thor, I know." Frey replied, glancing up into the bare branches of the tree. "What have you done?"

"A result of Thor's wrath." Loki sighed, giving the tree a gentle, sympathetic pat.

"Father is just frustrating." Thor muttered. "Though, it's of no matter to you. Have you lost someone?"

"No, my sister is too fond of playing hide-and-seek." Frey muttered bitterly.

"More like you're awful at finding me!" Freyja shouted.

"Freyja, we're not done!" Frey yelled with frustration.

Freyja sighed, slipping her sword into her belt and jumped down before her brother. "Happy? I told you to become more observant, Frey. I'm sure father would admit the same thing."

"I would." Einarr said as he finally stumbled upon his children. "I thought I advised you to keep close when it came to fighting one another."

"Sorry, father," Freyja smiled. "I got a little carried away."

"As you always do." Einarr stated, glancing at the tree with bare branches. "Frey, did you do that?"

"No, Thor did." Frey told him. "I just stumbled upon him because I thought he was Freyja."

"What are you two doing out here anyway?" Einarr asked, glancing at Odin's children.

"Thor's just taking out some anger." Loki explained.

"Well, perfect!" A smile curled upon Einarr's lips. "You could practice with my children!"

"Father! It's Thor!" Frey said, terror had returned to his face.

"Frey, I'm starting to think Freyja was right... fear has no place in our training."

Freyja smirked. "What's the matter, brother? Too afraid to fight Odin's son?"

Frey merely sighed and took a glimpse at Thor who seemed more than eager to release all the anger pent up inside of him. Frey twitched. "No, not at all."

"Then go on, begin." She urged, pushing him towards Thor who couldn't help, but smile. "Only mere nicks upon the skin are allowed!"

Einarr, Freyja, and Loki then proceeded to move aside as they allowed the two to begin to fight. Thor, who was clearly more enthusiastic about the fight than Frey, began to urge his sword towards Frey with every chance he got. Frey merely began to run around in circles, in fear that Thor would do a lot more than nick him.

"Frey, you haven't even made a single attack!" Freyja exclaimed frantically. "This is a battle, remember?"

"Oh, you try fighting him!" Frey cried out, peeking his head out behind a tree. Thor instantly slashed against the tree, causing Frey to flee in terror. "Father!"

"Frey, this is good practice, keep at it!" Einarr encouraged. He then turned to Freyja and sighed, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "Perhaps we should go easier on Frey."

"Well, who knew fear was a factor for Frey?" Freyja asked.

"It's definitely not a factor for Thor." Loki pointed out.

Freyja chuckled. "Is he always like this?"

"When angered and excited," Loki replied. "Yes."

"So all the time?"

"Pretty much." Loki sighed. "There is no controlling my brother."

"I wouldn't think so." Freyja said as she watched her own brother make an attempt to attack Thor, but he hesitated and it caused his sword to fly off towards their direction, merely landing by their feet.

"Father, are we done?" Frey whimpered, quickly picking up his sword and scampered off towards his father.

"Nice try, Frey." Einarr sighed, patting Frey upon the head. "Thor, that was excellent. You would make a fine king."

"Duly noted." Thor said with a slight bow.

"Perhaps they can join us in training." Freyja suggested with a mischievious smile towards her brother. Frey, who was already beaten internally and completely discouraged, merely glared at her. "Don't you think it's best we become accustomed to how other people fight, father?"

"Good suggestion." Einarr praised. "What do you say boys?"

Thor merely grinned. "We were be more than happy to. What do you say, Loki?"

"Sure." Loki replied, but he seemed a bit uncertain, though it hardly phased Thor's decision.

"Then it's settled. Perhaps tomorrow afternoon?"

"We'll be here!" Thor exclaimed with excitement.

"We best go home." Frey muttered without much hesitation, already making his way through the trees.

The five of them bidded their farewells and began to take their seperate ways, thus beginning a new friendship between the children of Einarr and the children of Odin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am just some silly fan that writes fanfiction. That should be good enough of a disclaimer.

**A/N:** The development of this story is as spontaneous as how it was created.

**Chapter Two**

"Freyja, did you have to invite them back?" Frey hissed as the two of them trailed behind their father for another training session. "You saw what happened! Thor is a war hungry beast, he could have practically killed me!"

"Exactly." Freyja grinned. "Brother, you need to sharpen up. I'm rest assured they can do exactly that for you. You need it anyway. Why, with your running away and calling father for help... that hardly makes for a good warrior."

Frey stared at his sister with great frustration. "Then I'm starting with Loki! He doesn't even seem that great of a warrior."

"Speak for yourself." Freyja rolled her eyes. "You don't even know what Loki is capable of."

"I don't need to," Frey replied stubbornly. "Just look at him!"

"Father," Freyja sighed. "Are you sure Frey is my brother?"

"Freyja, stop teasing your brother," Einarr ordered, glaring down upon his children. "You're sixteen, you know better than to behave that way."

"But little Eira doesn't run off in fear." Freyja pointed out, causing Frey to flinch. While their sister was far too young to join their training sessions, she has already shown signs of bravery that would benefit her in the long run. In comparison, Frey looked like the black sheep of the family. "She's only five. Frey, you're eighteen, and you run off in terror every time."

"She's a child," Frey muttered. "Nothing bothers her. She laughs at that frost giant story mother tells her. To her, everything is amusing... even frost giants."

"Oh, I dream of the day you confront a frost giant, my dear brother!" Freyja chuckled. "Oh, father! Help me, father!" Freyja mocked, flailing her arms in the air. "This frost giant is trying to knock my head off!"

"Freyja." Einarr snapped.

"Sorry," Freyja sighed, giving her brother a weak smile. "Point is, no fear, brother."

"Says you." Frey rolled his eyes. "You're suppose to be a mere maiden. You're suppose to wed some warrior, give birth to some children... that's your purpose."

"Say that to mother, Frey," Freyja replied bitterly. "I'm sure she would not take you too lightly!"

"I did not raise you two to bicker constantly!" Einarr roared, quickly turning back to face the siblings who were suddenly started by the anger etched in his voice. "Frey, you know very well that this is no regular Asgardian family. I did not raise you two to live such meager lives. There is no point in having Freyja as a maiden either, she's far too stubborn anyway."

"Thank you, father." Freyja smiled, but it quickly faded as she noticed her father's latter statement. "What do you mean too stubborn?"

Einarr observed the frantic look across Freyja's face and smiled. "Freyja, many young men have made advances towards you. You're either too oblivious to their advances or you just refuse to acknowledge them all together."

"Even I noticed." Frey chuckled softly. "Perhaps Thor can sweep Freyja off her feet."

"I don't need no man!" Freyja snapped, clearly offended. "Especially someone like Thor!"

Frey smirked. "You'll be at his feet once he's king, Freyja."

"I will not!" She declared, giving her brother a whack upon the shoulder.

Eventually, the three of them reached their usual meadow where they spent many of their training sessions within. With wide space and several stumps scattered about, they considered it the perfect place to practice their swordmanship. They wouldn't have mother yelling at them for wrecking havoc nor would they be putting young Eira in danger. Upon arrival, they discovered Thor and Loki sitting underneath the tree that Freyja had slashed upon. Thor was casually tossing a different and larger sword back and forth in his hands, greeting them with an eager look upon his face. As for Loki, he sat there quietly with a book laid across his lap, clearly void of any interest in fighting.

"You!" Frey cried out, jumping towards Loki and pointed his sword towards him. "Up! Now!"

Loki slowly rose his head, giving Frey a glazed look. "Excuse me?"

"We're fighting!" Frey exclaimed.

"Humor the guy, will you?" Freyja chuckled softly as she sat down beside Loki. "If he can't defeat Thor, he figured he could defeat you... _maybe_."

"Can't he fight you?" Loki glanced at her.

Freyja scoffed. "He's incapable of defeating me either."

"I don't have a sword." Loki closed his book shut, setting it upon the grass by Freyja as he rose to his feet.

"Here, brother." Thor offered his sword to him, handing it to him by the blade. As he took the sword by the grip and waved it about, he was clearly not comfortable with it. "You'll do fine." He assured his brother with a pat upon the shoulder and a smile, Loki merely smiled in return.

With a frown, Frey observed the two brothers exchanging smiles and gave Freyja a gentle kick upon the leg. "Why can't you be encouraging?"

"I get a better reaction out of you if I'm mean." Freyja scoffed. "Now it's best you don't let your guard down this time, brother."

"All right, Loki!" Frey yelled, turning to face Loki. "Prepare to lose!"

Freyja sighed, already certain of her brother's defeat, and observed Loki's insecure, awkward stance, which was almost as bad as her brother's. Standing there with the sword barely held above his waist and his feet barely far apart, Loki stared blankly at Frey who looked on with rage. Though she realized she had underestimated Loki too quickly for as soon as he began moving he was a lot faster than her stocky brother who could barely keep up. Before Frey could even expect it, Loki's sword clashed against his own, throwing him off with his quick start.

"Brother, no hesitation!" Freyja called out, a frown forming upon her face. As impressed as she was with Loki, she was actually rooting for her brother for once. "Quicken your senses! Be aware of Loki's actions!"

As Frey's and Loki's swords clashed against one another, Frey glanced at his sister with surprise, but this was a mistake. He had dropped his guard by his sister's sudden change of heart, which left Loki the opportunity to duplicate into six other Lokis that circled around Frey, all smirking at him as he spun about in a circle.

Speechless, Freyja glanced at Thor who merely smiled widely at his brother's performance, clearly proud of what he was capable of. Angrily, Freyja stood to her feet and exclaimed, "You idiot! Be more observant!"

Though no matter how hard Frey thrashed about, he slashed his sword at a fake Loki. Finding no success in his attempts to discover the actual Loki, Frey let his guard down once more, allowing the real Loki to emerge behind a fake Loki that was positioned by a tree and rushed towards Frey, giving him a cut upon the arm.

Defeated one more, Frey fell upon his knees onto the grass, staring down at the cut, which he never thought could be. "He got me."

Freyja went over to kneel beside her brother, giving him a gentle and supportive pat upon the shoulder. "Better effort, Frey. At least you didn't run away."

"But he got me!" Frey exclaimed, showing off his cut. "That runt got me!"

"He's not much of a runt if he could outsmart you like that." Freyja stated, glancing back at Loki who handed Thor back his sword and returned back to his book. "Nice job, Loki."

"Thank you." Loki replied, a smile curling upon his face.

"You're suppose to be on my side." Frey complained.

"Oh, pipe down." Freyja sighed, sliding out her sword from her belt. "Odinson, are you ready?" She called to Thor who had already positioned himself before Freyja, his feet grounded upon the grass and his sword pointing towards her direction.

"More than ready." Thor smirked.

Thor made a running start towards Freyja, but stopped quickly before he realized he was no longer charging towards Freyja, but rather Einarr who looked on calmly. In those few seconds, he lost track of Freyja who had made a run towards Thor from behind, making her first attack. Thor quickly turned, blocking it with his sword, their swords colliding into one another without making either of them budge from where they stood.

"Surely you don't think you can win?" Freyja questioned as she felt the heels of her boots sink into the ground as she tried to hold back Thor's strength.

"Oh, I know I will." Thor replied confidently with a grin, releasing their swords and swung with all his might towards Freyja.

Freyja jumped backwards, barely avoiding his sword and with the turn of her heel, attempted to attack Thor once more until their swords clashed once more.

"Give up, you maiden!" Thor exclaimed.

"Never." Freyja smirked, noticing he had left his left side vulnerable and as quickly as possible, she slashed downward, cutting into his left shoulder. With a thin smile, she tucked her sword and pranced off back to Loki, leaving a rather dumbstruck Thor who stared down at his wound with astonishment.

"I think you dampened his spirits." Loki muttered as he glanced at his brother who had slumped himself over a stump beside Frey who was currently in a similar position. "He's never lost a fight before."

"Well, that makes two of us." Freyja pointed out. "You dampened my brother's spirits, he was so certain you would lose against him."

Loki smiled. "Fair enough."

Returning the smile, Freyja noticed his father had begun to lecture the two defeated boys who were both clutching their wounds as if it was an insecurity they wished to hide. "Sometimes, the simplest moves are enough. You don't need to showcase how strong you are nor do you need to act as if you're the best on the field. At times, the simplest actions end with the best results. It's clear Freyja and Loki has taken this into recognition."

"I know so by heart, father!" Freyja called out.

Einarr smiled towards his daughter and turned to his eldest son, giving him a gentle pat. "Frey, you should really listen to your sister."

"What?" Frey shrieked. "I know what I'm doing, father!"

"Yes," Einarr replied hastily before Frey could rant anymore. "However, you shrug off your sister's advice too quickly. When Loki duplicated himself, you had to calm down or you would of never noticed that he had slipped behind a tree waiting for you to drop your guard again."

"He was asking for it." Loki murmured to Freyja.

Freyja gave him a surprised look. "You didn't even look like you wanted to fight."

"I didn't," Loki confirmed. "I figured it was better I taught him a lesson."

Freyja smiled with amusement across her face. "You are something, Loki."

"You did the same for my brother, though." Loki pointed out. "Now he knows he can't always win every battle with violent rage."

Freyja observed Thor who was still hunched over on the stump, staring down at the rip that she had created upon his sleeve. "They're a pair of sore losers, aren't they?"

"Don't befriend the enemy!" Frey yelled out to Freyja, noticing the two of them talking.

"I'm surprised your brother is still not used to it." Loki mentioned casually, flipping a page in his book.

Freyja let out a loud laugh, which caused Frey to glare her way. "You're not that bad, Loki."

"As you," Loki grinned. "Freyja."

After watching their brothers practice with Freyja's father to the point of exhaustion, the five of them were to part once more.

"Perhaps you two could accompany us when we take our trip to Midgard tomorrow." Thor suggested quietly, glancing back at Freyja's father who was currently positioned upon a stump, too fixated on the horizon to bid them any attention.

"Are you sure you want to take Frey?" Freyja muttered.

Frey shot a glare her way. "I think I can handle mere mortals, sister."

Freyja had to stifle her laughter, thinking otherwise. "Of course, brother. I'm certain..."

"You're mocking me again."

"No!" Freyja smiled, trying her best to contain her laughter. "Not at all!"

"We'll meet you at the entrance of the rainbow bridge." Frey told Thor as he gave his sister a gentle shove. "Won't we, Freyja?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Freyja smiled, slightly calming down. "We'll see you then."

"And maybe for once, I can prove to the lot of you that I can actually fight." Frey muttered.

"Keep telling yourself that, Frey," Freyja advised him. "It might come true someday."

"I can't even tell if you're still mocking me..."

"It's of no matter! Let's go!" Freyja exclaimed, dragging her brother along with her. "Thor, Loki, we shall see you tomorrow!"

Freyja continued dragging her brother along as she waved the two brothers off, rejoining their father's side to return home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides my own characters.

**A/N:** So, I lied. I won't be updating every day, but I know I will attempt to update this as much as I can. I already have a plot laid out for this story, but I'm just having a little trouble threading it all together. Trust me though, it's gonna be good! Or well... you can be the judge of that. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

Once they had slipped away from their father's watchful eye, the two siblings began their journey to the Bifrost, one of the many places in Asgard where they have yet traveled to. Freyja had spent much of her youth admiring the bridge from afar while perched upon the highest of all the trees in Asgard. She would admire the beautiful shine the bridge gave off as it led right up to the Bifrost that sat by it's lonesome at the very edge. As the two siblings wandered towards the bridge's entrance, Frey glanced at her sister and tugged onto her arm, a look of curiousity etched upon his face.

"What is it, Frey?" Freyja asked.

"Do you think we'll meet mortals in Midgard?" Frey asked.

"Does it concern you?" Freyja asked, her face melting into a weary look.

"Well, we don't know what they're capable of."

"Frey, they're mere mortals. They're nothing like Asgardians. Don't you ever listen to father's stories? They're nothing like Jotuns." Freyja sighed as she rolled her eyes. She feared that her brother's own fear was getting the worst out of him before they even made their trip to Midgard. "Now stop worrying, I thought you were going to prove yourself as a warrior."

"Of course I am!" Frey snapped, the fear in his voice suddenly disappearing. "You know I will."

"Of course, brother." Freyja replied sarcastically. She sighed and gave her brother a gentle shove as they reached the entrance, meeting the two brothers who had been waiting patiently for their arrival. "All right then, let's get to it."

"Then make haste, you two!" Thor exclaimed with a grin. "We have a long walk ahead of us!"

"You think Heimdall will allow us through?" Frey asked.

"Oh, certainly." Thor said confidently. "So, have you recovered from your loss then?"

"Looks like you did as well." Frey noticed, Thor merely chuckled.

"Freyja is a worthy opponent. If anything, it's a honor to have fought with her."

"Though is it an honor to lose to her?" Frey asked, arching a brow.

Thor said nothing and continued trudging along the bridge.

Freyja merely chuckled and elbowed Loki who had been silent for most of their walk over. "He's still not over it, is he?"

"Hardly." Loki replied with a thin smile. "You scarred him."

"Don't tell her such lies!" Thor exclaimed.

Freyja merely laughed. "I have that effect on people, trust me."

"And that is why no man has been successful with Freyja." Frey announced, exchanging a smile with Thor.

"Mutter another word and I'm pushing you off this bridge." Freyja stated bluntly.

"Where would I even go?" Frey asked, peeking his head over the edge.

"It is best you don't do that, brother," Freyja muttered as she stood behind him. "Or you shall fall."

"You and your homocidal tendencies..." Frey muttered, quickly rushing off towards the two brothers who had rushed ahead of them. "I told father, but does he believe me? No."

Freyja let out an airy laugh and rushed after the three boys as they finally ended up meeting with Heimdall. He eyed the four of them suspiciously, raising his eyebrow as he glanced at Freyja and Frey.

"Come now, Heimdall," Thor grinned. "Let us through."

Heimdall sighed, turned his back on the four, and walked into the Bifrost as he put the key in its place. The four of them followed as they headed towards the opening, but before they could, Heimdall took Thor aside and gave him a rather stern look.

"Who are the two accompanying you? They're not your usual company." Heimdall asked.

"Heimdall, Freyja has proven herself worthy." Thor muttered. "Her blade had laid upon my shoulder."

"Her?" Heimdall asked, glancing at Freyja who was currently teasing her brother's newfound fear of going through the opening of the Bifrost. "She's a mere maiden."

"No, hardly." Thor said. "They'll be fine. Loki too. We're just going to Midgard."

"It is still dangerous." Heimdall warned him. "Who knows what those two could do?"

"Freyja is smart, she can handle herself. Her brother, on the other hand..." Thor merely shrugged.

"Is there a problem?" Loki asked as he came over to Heimdall and Thor. While he was enjoying Freyja's constant teasing of Frey, he found it a bit concerning as Heimdall and Thor had been standing on the far side of the room for the longest time. "Frey is getting antsy."

"Then it's best we don't keep them waiting." Thor stated, glancing at Heimdall. "Just Midgard, that's it."

"So be it." Heimdall stated.

"So, what exactly happens when we use the Bifrost?" Frey asked, his eyes fixated on the opening.

"You just get warped through it and end up in the other realm. Heimdall will return us when we're done." Loki explained, rejoining the siblings at the opening.

"So you've gone through it before?" Frey questioned.

"Yes, a few times." Loki replied.

"Are we ready then?" Thor called out. The three of them nodded, standing before the opening as Thor turned the key who quickly joined their side.

"It's best you shut your eyes." Loki advised the siblings.

"Why?" Freyja questioned.

"It's rather bright." Thor answered.

Suddenly, a bright light shined upon them and Freyja and Frey could feel themselves being pulled through the Bifrost and before they knew it, their feet had landed upon the ground.

"That was exhilarating!" Freyja exclaimed happily, glancing at her brother who had clung onto her arm who still had his eyes tightly shut. "Brother, open your eyes. The view is spectacular." In the distance was a horizon of mountains that were outlined by a vivid color of red and orange that met with a dark blue color that began to seep over, taking over the skies with the sparkling stars that shined above them. They had landed in a barren desert land, which had a slight chill to it, but none of them minded it. The idea of existing in another realm just thrilling to the two siblings, especially Freyja who's head darted this way and that as she tried to take everything to memory.

Hesitant at first, Frey opened one eye, but quickly released his sister's arm as he gazed upon the horizon, letting out a rather loud gasp. "What is that?"

"Sunset." Loki explained. "It's rather beautiful, isn't it?"

"Extremely!" Frey exclaimed, but suddenly, he quickly darted his head around and noticed they were alone. "Why, there's no one here."

"I bet Heimdall wanted that to happen." Thor muttered. "Though I guess this is better than nothing."

"Look," Loki placed a hand gently upon Freyja's arm and pointed up to the stars above them. "The stars... they're the same ones we see from below..."

"I feel they're better viewed from down here." Freyja replied, her head arched high towards the sky. "By the way... does your father know we're here?"

"Father lacks any concern for what we do." Thor scoffed. "This should cause no harm, we cannot seek a fight here."

"Then how will I prove myself a warrior?" Frey replied, almost disappointed.

"Frey, can there be just one moment when that's not on your mind?" Freyja sighed, giving her brother a gentle pat upon the back. "We're given one chance to relax and not worry about becoming warriors for once."

"I rather be given the chance to be prove myself as a warrior." Frey muttered, crossing his arms as his head was still arched to the sky. "Though, I guess we could just stay here."

"There's more to proving yourself as a warrior, Frey." Thor told Frey. Frey glanced at Thor with a surprised look and Thor merely chuckled, glancing back at Freyja who merely smiled his way. "I know that now. Come, I'll explain."

Though confused by Thor's kindness, Frey exchanged a look with his sister and shrugged as he followed Thor a little ways off from where Freyja and Loki stood. The two of them just sat upon several large stones discussing the skies and how they looked differently from high above. As they took turns pointing out certain constellations, Freyja began to find herself at ease while she was with Loki. Though, she shrugged this notion off very quickly when she realized she was starting to grow attached to his presence. She didn't want that, she wasn't like any regular maiden after all.

"This is very nice." Freyja murmured quietly as she took her eyes off the stars and glanced at Loki. Loki's eyes were still fixated to the sky, but his face eventually formed a smile that he flashed Freyja's way.

"It is, isn't it?" The smile, Freyja could tell, was genuine as it stretched across his face a lot more than his usual smiles. A bit taken back, Freyja gave him a weak smile and quickly glanced over at their brothers who were currently exchanging a loud burst of laughter.

"What made your brother decide to go here?" Freyja asked.

"It was my idea." Loki replied quietly. "I thought you would like it."

"Oh, I do." Freyja answered, rather surprised. "Why didn't you say it was your idea?"

"Thor's usually the one who proposes the idea, I just suggest it." Loki shrugged.

"You always play second to your brother, don't you?" Freyja asked.

"As it is with you and Frey."

Freyja chuckled. "Well, I made sure it didn't turn out that way. That's why I rose above my dear brother."

"As I wish for the same for me." Loki sighed.

"Well, I'm sure it will." Freyja gave him a sympathetic pat, but it came off more caring than she had wanted. It brought Loki to glance at her questionably, causing her to quickly remove her hand before she did something else she would regret. "You.. you deserve at least that." She murmured.

He chuckled softly. "Well, I'm glad someone thinks so."

"Of course!" She exclaimed.

"Though Thor's destined to be king." Loki explained.

Freyja merely scoffed. "You don't need to become king to be above your brother."

"Then what?"

"Anything, but that." Freyja smiled softly. "You're different than your brother, Loki. It doesn't mean you two thrive for the same destiny."

"If you say so." Loki replied quietly. He wasn't exactly fond of her response, but he appreciated the sentiment behind it.

Freyja sighed. "Loki, if anything, there's a lot more to you than you know."

"And how do you know?" Loki questioned. "We've only just met."

"Oh, first impressions say a lot." Freyja grinned, glancing down to find a lizard scaling upon a rock by their feet. "Say, Loki, is that a lizard?"

"Yes, why?"

"You think you could?" Freyja asked as she pointed towards her brother and Loki merely chuckled, waving his hand to the lizard that levitated off the rock and began to float it's way towards Frey's back. Gently, Loki had the lizard dropped upon Frey's shoulder, who froze the moment it had landed. Suddenly, Frey let out a loud, high-pitched shriek, which only made the other three burst into laughter as Frey panicked, running around in circles as he tried to brush the lizard off.

"FREYJA!" He screamed.

"I'm over here!" Freyja exclaimed, waving to her brother as she sat several feet away from him. "I'm not that fast, brother."

"Then..." Frey eyed Loki angrily. "Loki."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." Loki muttered as he smiled mischieviously.

Frey merely let out a grunt and crossed his arms, glancing at Thor who was still trying to recover from a fit of laughter. "It wasn't even that funny!"

"Oh, not at all!" Thor chuckled, wiping a tear. "Though, that scream was."

Freyja chuckled, beaming at her brother who merely glared her way.

"I think I would like to go home now." Frey muttered, staring up at the sky. "YOU HEAR THAT, HEIMDALL? HOME, NOW."

Freyja rolled her eyes. "Frey, you're no fun. We've barely done anything here."

"Your sister is right." Thor stated, glancing at Frey who was currently refusing to meet eye contact with everyone he was with. "We still haven't shown you what else Midgard has to offer!"

Suddenly, the four of them were lifted from the grounds of Midgard and were instantly transported back within the Bifrost. Confused, Thor glanced around and looked at his brother who merely stared over his shoulder with a blank look upon his face.

"Brother, what is it?" Thor questioned, but Loki merely shook his head and pointed behind him.

"Thor... Loki." A stern voice said as soon as Thor had turned around. Standing before them next to Heimdall was the King of Asgard, Odin. With a scowl across his face, it was obvious that the King of Asgard was unhappy with his two sons. Without a single word, the two brothers merely exchanged a worried look, unsure of what to expect from their father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** My original characters are mine. That's all I own. That's it.

**A/N:** Well, I guess I'm just keeping at this for the sake of having something to do while my summer continues to drag on. I haven't said so, but I appreciate those that actually took interest in this. I didn't really expect anyone to even consider this story worth acknowledging, but thanks. It's not exactly quality fanfiction, but I'm trying my best to make it tolerable to read!

**Chapter Four**

It only took one simple glance from the All-Father to cause Heimdall to swiftly remove the key and return to his position outside the entrance of the Bifrost. This left the four young Asgardians on their own with the King of Asgard who glared down unhappily upon them. Thor and Loki stood stiffly before their new friends while Frey fearfully clung tightly to his sister, trying to not meet with the All-Father's gaze. As for Freyja, she merely looked on with her feet stiffly planted to the ground, but deep down, her nerves as well were affecting her behavior.

Thor flinched as his father's glare darted towards his way, causing him to automatically step forward with a weak smile upon his face. "Father, I can explain-"

"You know better, Thor!" Odin snapped, causing Frey to adjust himself behind his sister, clinging tightly onto the fabric of her clothes. "It's one thing to bring your brother to Midgard, but then you bring _these two_ with you!" His gaze immediately adjusted itself towards Frey and Freyja, which even caused Freyja to flinch.

"Father, we're fine." Loki replied, placing an assuring hand upon his brother's shoulder. "We're not even hurt."

"You could very well have been!" Odin yelled, anger etched within his voice. "Have I not told you enough? You are never to bring others into another realm, _even Midgard_. I would only expect the worst to happen if we had no brought you back sooner!"

"But it's _Midgard_." Thor sighed. "It's not like we were in Jotunheim."

Odin scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, dangers still lie in Midgard."

"But Father, we weren't even looking for a fight." Loki replied. "We were just showing Frey and Freyja Midgard. No harm done, just a simple tour through another realm."

Odin's eye glazed over Freyja upon the mention of her name, who in response immediately tensed up as she met his stare. With a smirk, he glanced back at Thor and let out a rough chuckle. "Freyja? The very maiden that laid her sword upon your shoulder?"

"Yes, father." Thor grumbled, unconsciously rubbing the wound upon his shoulder.

"That is I, All-Father." Freyja answered, giving a slight bow.

"Well-done!" Odin praised with a roar of laughter. Thor and Loki exchanged a look of confusement at the sudden change of their father's attitude. "I have yet to meet anyone that could defeat Thor in battle."

"Well, it wasn't _that_ hard." Freyja boasted, causing Thor to glare her way.

"No, it's hardly a surprise." Odin replied. "As Einarr's daughter, you have true potential of meeting his standards as a warrior."

Freyja merely nodded in response.

"And this," Odin's eye looked over Freyja's shoulder, causing her to tug Frey to her side. "Frey, I presume?"

"Y-yes, A-all-Father." Frey stammered, practically stumbling upon his feet as he attempted to give him a bow.

"Tell me, did Thor and Loki bring you to Midgard with good tendencies?"

"They did!" Frey exclaimed, his hand clutching tightly around Freyja's arm.

"With all due respect, All-Father, we were in no danger." Freyja added, gently patting her brother's hand so he could loosen his grip on her. "We had no intentions to seek a fight. Though if one to occur, we would have been prepared to fight in return and I rest assure you, we would only succeed. Your kin have magnificent skills as warriors and with the addition of Frey and I, there was truly nothing worth of worry."

Odin looked at Freyja with a stern look, saying nothing for an extremely long moment that brought tension to everyone's nerves. Freyja merely looked up at him with a smile, trying to keep herself balanced as Frey's grip began to grew tighter with each passing moment. Loki and Thor looked up at their father with blank faces as his lips formed another smirk, glancing down at his offspring as he bluntly stated, "No punishment."

"What?" Thor blurted out. "None at all? Not even the library? Or-"

"Thank you, father." Loki replied swiftly, elbowing his brother in the process.

"Uh..." Freyja stared blankly at the King of Asgard. "All-Father, if I may ask, why the change of heart?"

"Loki speaks highly of you, Freyja." Odin explained, causing Loki to look down in embarrassment. "I must respect my sons' decision to solidify a friendship between the offspring of Einarr, therefore, I should take your word for what has happened. Besides, if what you say is true - about their own skills as warriors - then I have no reason to doubt you. With that said, Thor, Loki... escort these two back home. Oh, and one last thing," He added, eyeing Thor and Loki sternly. "_Don't_ _let this happen again_."

Thor flinched, nodding in response before he turned to Frey and began to drag him and Freyja out of the Bifrost. Freyja's feet were practically skidding across the floor as her brother held onto her for dear life. "Onward, you two!"

"Thank you again, father." Loki said with a slight bow. Odin merely nodded, allowing Loki to rush off after the other three outside the Bifrost.

Once Thor brought them outside, Freyja squirmed out of Frey's grip, leaving Frey helplessly flailing as Thor continued to drag him along. As for Freyja, she remained at the entrance, waiting for Loki to catch up with them. "That... was nice of him." She told Loki as soon as he jogged up by her side.

"He can be if he wants to." Loki shrugged. "The last time he punished us, he forced us to remain home until he returned from Jotunheim. Thor had difficulty adjusting to that, he was especially bored since he's outside more than he's ever home."

Freyja let out a chuckle as she glanced back at their brothers who were ahead of them. Frey had somehow pulled himself free from Thor's grasp and began to shove him as they walked along the rainbow bridge. In response, Thor shoved him forward, causing Frey to trip over his feet and stumbled as he attempted to maintain his balance. "He's definitely incapable of being a homebody."

Loki merely chuckled. "He always has been."

"So..." Freyja glanced at Loki curiously. "You talk about me?"

"Erm..." Loki turned away, hiding his blushing face. "Well, you know... just... about how you fight... and all..."

Freyja snickered. "It's fine."

"It's really admirable." Loki replied with a soft smile.

"What is?"

"The way you fight." Loki stated. "It's more than just pure rage and anger as our brothers fight. You're passionate and concise and..." He shrugged. "It's rather wonderful to watch. It's like... like..." He snapped his fingers in the air as he grinned towards her. "It's like a dance! The way you move. It's so graceful and light!"

"Oh." Freyja looked at him rather surprised, she wasn't used to compliments from anyone else, but her father. "Well, thank you, Loki."

"O-of course." Loki stammered, stuffing his hands into his pockets as the two of them continued down the bridge.

While Freyja gave him a quaint smile, Loki had been fumbling with a green gem necklace in his pocket. The same day Thor had been letting off steam, Loki had found it settled amonst the grasses of the forest. He ended up fashioning the gem into a necklace and was awaiting the day he would give it to Freyja.

"Oh, brother, you have horrible balance!" Freyja suddenly exclaimed with a laugh as Frey fell forward onto his face once they reached the entrance of the rainbow bridge. She skipped over and stood by his head, holding out her hand towards him. "I always said you needed work on your footing."

"Thor tripped me!" Frey complained as he tried pushing himself off the ground. He ended up relying on his sister and reached for her hand to help him to his feet. "I almost fell off the bridge a couple of times because of him!"

"Almost." Freyja emphasized, giving a sly smile to Thor. "Be thankful that he didn't push you off entirely."

"What's stopping him?" Frey scoffed.

Thor merely laughed. "It's mere fun, Frey. I wouldn't dare push you off the bridge."

"I'll take your word for it." Frey muttered, glancing over at Loki as he dusted himself off. "Hey, magic boy, you've been quiet."

"Don't tease him, Frey." Freyja hissed, glaring at him.

"What?" Frey exclaimed. "You guys tease me all the time!"

"And let's leave it that way." Freyja replied sternly.

"It's fine." Loki said, rather surprised by how quickly Freyja came to his defense. "He's probably just hurt about what happened in Midgard."

Frey frowned. "Can we _not_ talk about that lizard? That wasn't funny!"

"Yes, it was." Freyja smirked.

"Oh, most definitely." Thor said, wrapping an arm around Frey's shoulder. "You are rather hilarious to have around."

Frey rolled his eyes. "Says you, I'll show you all. I'll be a great warrior!"

"I'm sure you will be." Freyja replied sarcasitcally, patting her brother upon the shoulder. "Now come on, Father might be sending out his own infantry if we don't get home soon."

"Infantry?" Loki questioned.

Frey groaned. "Freyja, explain."

"Once when Frey was young, he got lost so father sent out his friends to search for him. Father calls him his own personal infantry, but they're just warriors that he fights with." Freyja chuckled softly, shaking her head at the thought. "Though, they take their search-and-rescue missions so seriously that they scared little Frey so badly that he attempted to run away from them."

Frey groaned again. "Must you mention that part?"

"Brother, it's crucial to the explanation." Freyja muttered.

"Well, then let's get a move on." Frey sighed, pushing her sister forward. "We no longer need your escort services, Odinsons."

"Wait, Freyja," Loki cried out hesitantly. Frey looked at him strangely as he rushed towards his sister, placing a necklace in her hand. "Here, I meant to give this to you for awhile now."

"Oh." Freyja gasped quietly, holding the necklace before her. "Loki, this is beautiful."

"Just some reassurance." Loki said with a weak smile.

"Reassurance?" Freyja questioned.

"Of... our friendship." Loki replied quietly, feeling his cheeks flush with warmth. This wasn't exactly how he expected to give the necklace to her, but it was better now than never. "No matter what happens."

"Oh, Loki." Freyja smiled, her cheeks slightly red. "I don't think I deserve something like this..."

"No, please." Loki took it and placed it around her neck, clasping the ends together. "As friends, you deserve this much."

"Thank you, Loki." Freyja murmured, glancing down at the gem that now hung around her neck.

"Are we done flirting?" Frey sighed, giving Freyja a gentle push.

"Be patient." Freyja muttered, giving Frey a side-glance before she went over and gave Loki a quick hug. "I appreciate it. All right, Frey, let's go before the infantry calls."

"Thank you!" Frey exclaimed as the two of them disappeared into the thicket of the forest.

* * *

><p>As Frey and Freyja made their way back home, Thor gave Loki a nudge and a questionable look. "Do you favor Freyja more than you've made me believe, Loki?'<p>

"We don't need to discuss this, brother." Loki sighed.

"And what do you mean by reassurance?"

"Thor." Loki stated sternly, looking straight ahead, not looking at his brother.

"You'll discuss anything else, but your own feelings, brother." Thor sighed. "I see no harm in doing so."

"I rather not."

"If you say so." Thor replied, but he remained suspicious.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Frey and Freyja were halfway home when Frey started pestering his sister about the exchange she had with Loki earlier.<p>

"So, I think he likes you." Frey stated, giving his sister a poke.

"Frey." Freyja muttered.

"Well, it's obvious he does."

"Your point?"

"I'm just saying, maybe you'll end up becoming part of the royal family of Asgard."

Freyja scoffed. "Your assumption is an idiotic one."

Frey shrugged. "I'm sure father would be amused by it."

"You tell him _nothing_." Freyja muttered as she turned to jab a finger at Frey.

"And why not?"

"It's not important."

"And your feelings for Loki?"

"_Not important._" Freyja was getting fed up with her brother's pestering.

"And why not?"

Freyja merely glared at him. "Have you forgotten? I'm no _regular_ maiden."

Frey said nothing more, leaving the two of them returning home in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is a friendly reminder that this story is OC-heavy. Freyja or Frey are in no relation to those in Norse mythology. Silly me didn't bother doing any extensive research on their names, but imagine the strange coincidence when I realize Loki has interacted with Freyja in Norse mythology, only more negative than it's turning out in my story. (Oddly, it's going that way. Sort of. Just not now.) Anyway, it was all out of coincidence so please don't regard it as anything similar to the Freyja in Norse mythology. I hope that clears up everything. Also, thanks again to those taking interest! I'm more used to finding negative reactions to my writing, but this is a good turnaround.

Quick note, I had to jump forward a few years to progress the story further, so I figured that's worth mentioning. Anyway, enjoy, don't. You know how it goes.

**Chapter Five**

Their friendship blossomed and continued to thrived for a few more years after their venture into Midgard. Almost daily, the two brothers would join the two siblings in their training sessions with Einarr. Thor would find this as a new way to take off steam and Frey would find it as a great opportunity to polish up his fighting skills. Now and then, Freyja and Loki would be tossed into battle together against their own brothers, but in the end, they would always win. With Freyja's grace and Loki's magical abilities, the two brothers would always end up falling upon their faces out of defeat.

One late afternoon, the two brothers met with the two siblings once more for what would be considered their last meeting for years to come. After Thor had violently thrashed against Frey in battle, the two of them came out with several nicks upon their bodies and were left breathless as they slumped upon the grass, leaning against one another's backs as they breathlessly let out a few chuckles of amusement from their battle.

"You've improved greatly, Frey." Thor complimented.

Frey glanced back at Thor, flashing him a smile. "I told you I'd become better."

"You've _all_ have." Einarr pointed out, sitting at his usual stump near Thor and Frey. "Frey, I'm proud of you. You've become as sufficient in battle as Freyja."

"Oh, the day has come." Freyja sighed, glancing over at her brother. "I shall tease you no longer for I now fear of having my throat sliced by my brother, the new war hungry beast."

Frey scoffed, raising to his feet as he wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder. "My dear sister, you better watch your tongue."

Freyja chuckled. "I believe that's for the best." Her gaze glazed over at Loki who was seated underneath the shade of a tree, a placid look upon his face as his brother went to accompany him. "Brother, you know we will be parted from them soon."

"What are you saying?" Frey narrowed his eyes, glancing over at Thor and Loki who were currently speaking with Einarr. "Where will they go? They're perfectly fine practicing with us."

"Thor is intended to take the throne of Asgard one day. Odin must have more to prepare him for and Loki would obviously accompany his brother at all times." Freyja stated, barely grasping the meaning of the words that Loki had exchanged with her one day. "Our separation is inevitable."

"You speak so sadly about this. They're our friends, I'm sure they wouldn't forget us by the time Thor is King." Frey muttered. "I'm sure that's years from now."

"I wouldn't be so positive." Freyja sighed, glancing at her brother sadly. "Loki had only begun to mention all this. From what I can tell, it may be soon."

"Then what will you make out of you and Loki?" Frey questioned.

"You know his care for his brother is stronger than it is for me." Freyja practically forced out her words, rather reluctant to admit what was the blatant truth.

"That doesn't mean you don't have to hide your affection any longer. If you fear we will part from them soon, then today is the day you give him your gift." Frey sighed, plopping himself down upon the stump behind them. The two of them glanced over at Thor and Loki as they bursted out into laughter with Einarr. "It's still a bizarre thing, I would think you would fall in love with Thor or even Fandral. After all, that's what's considered common. Most maidens in Asgard seek a man with strength and bravery, hence why mother had married father."

Freyja scoffed. "Fandral is all looks, brother and if I must constantly remind you, I am not like most maidens."

"Well, most of the women fawn over him just as much as Thor. I don't see how you're immuned to that amount of charm."

"Brother, I feel as if you have a crush." She stated bluntly, rolling her eyes.

"Watch your tongue." Frey laughed, pointing a finger at her. "Fandral is as grand of a warrior as you are. That's all I'm saying."

"Of course, brother." She muttered, sitting on the edge of the stump next to her brother. "It just won't be the same without them. Thor won't be obnoxiously trying to sabotage your progress and Loki will no longer be causing you any misery. I will no longer have anyone to laugh with to your demise..."

Frey gave her a shove. "I feel as if you will miss Loki more."

Freyja said nothing, her gaze kept on the two brothers across from them.

"What happened to not being a regular maiden?" Frey questioned, leaning back upon the stump, his eyes rolling towards his sister. "You're far too stubborn to wed and have children. You refuse to allow a man to define who you are. You don't even acknowledge the other men that have made advances to you!"

"It's different with Loki." She admitted quietly.

"Even father admitted you and Fandral would make a fine pair."

"Blasphemy!" Freyja hissed. "I have no interest in Fandrall or Thor or anyone else."

"_Except Loki." _Frey added. "You never even mentioned anything about your interest in him. All I know is your interest lies greatly in Loki and Loki only."

"You never mentioned your interest in Fandrall." Freyja teased.

"I don't care for him." Frey complained. "Heimdall's sister is something though."

"You know she's interested in Thor." Freyja rolled her eyes.

Frey sighed. "As all women are. It's either Fandrall or Thor or anyone else. Where are the women fawning over me?"

"There's mother." Freyja snickered.

Frey shoved her again. "This war beast will slaughter you."

"This mere maiden will defeat you before you have the chance." Freyja retorted, standing up and pointing her sword towards his way.

"Lower your weapon, dear sister. You have your own personal manners to battle."

Freyja scoffed, drawing back her sword back from her brother. "Then I will defeat them first."

Frey smirked. "I will distract father and Thor. You go ahead and make Loki swoon."

"You're second to go." Freyja muttered, narrowing her eyes at her brother who merely laughed. As Frey jogged over asking something out of father and Thor while Loki was left underneath the tree, giving Freyja the perfect opportunity to finally give him her gift. In the past, Loki had given her a green gem necklace, which she kept around her neck, tucked underneath her clothing. To reciprocate, Freyja figured she could do the same by giving him a necklace she fashioned herself out of a red gem that father had found for her.

"Is it safe to assume your relationship with your brother has improved?" Loki questioned with a smile as soon as Freyja joined his side. She pulled her knees to her chest, her eyes fixated on Loki. It's been several years since they first met and now that she was on the brink of twenty, it was strange to see a slightly older Loki. His hair had grown longer and his body had grown to become more lean, yet his smile remained as youthful as she remembered it to be.

"Oh, things can happen over a course of a few years." Freyja pointed out with a smile, but immediately turned away at the another possible meaning to that statement.

"Yes, your brother is no longer a pitiful warrior." Loki chuckled, leaning his head against the bark of the tree with his legs outstretched before him. "It's almost impressive what my brother has done to his self-confidence."

"They have become rather good friends."

"And as for us?" Loki hesitantly asked.

"We have as well." Freyja smiled, glancing back at him. "Speaking of, I have a favor to return."

Loki looked at her strangely. "What could that possibly be?"

"You gave me one years ago, it's only fair you receive one from me as well." She murmured, slipping the necklace out from her pocket. She held it by the string as it gently swung before Loki's eyes, the red gem practically sparkling as the light hit it's surface.

"As red as your cheeks when I gave you your's." He teased, glancing back at Freyja.

She rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh as she tossed the necklace onto his lap. "It's your's whether you like it or not." She muttered, turning her head to watch Frey and Thor attempt to battle with her father.

Loki chuckled as he placed the necklace around his own neck. "It's magnificent, thank you, Freyja."

"Reassurance, Loki." She muttered, still watching their brothers and her father. "For no matter what happens, you're my friend."

Loki placed a hand upon her shoulder, causing her to glance back at him curiously. He leaned over and gently kissed her upon the cheek. "And you are mine."

With her cheeks blushing a bright red, she frustratingly scooted away as she felt a warmth overwhelm her body, causing her to duck her head down away from Loki. "You... you idiot..."

Loki laughed. "Oh, you are so very red, Freyja. I apologize, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't." Freyja winced, glancing back at him, still as red as ever.

"You're _still_ red." Loki mentioned, giving her a poke at the cheek.

She swiped at his hand. "Stop that."

He chuckled. "Someone's still rather flustered."

"I am not."

"Is it safe to assume this is an 'I will miss you' gift?" Loki questioned.

Freyja narrowed her eyes at him, her lips pursed into a thin line.

"Freyja, if this is for reassurance, then surely it's because of what I've told you recently." Loki stated. "I know you well enough and I'm certain you're just holding back on what you're really trying to express. Though because you've built up this tough demeanor for so long, I am not surprised you will remain mum about it all."

"It doesn't need to be said." She confessed quietly.

"Then I may never live to hear it at all."

"Don't say that." She frowned.

"Then _tell me_." Loki furrowed his brow, his stare ever so dour.

"I _will_ miss you." She muttered, plucking at a blade of grass by her feet. "While we have spent so much time together and I've gotten to know you so well, it will be different without you. Strange to say you're the only man to have ever gotten to me... without ever having any intention of doing so."

"Now what makes you think I had no such intention?" Loki questioned.

She glanced back at him strangely. "Surely that's just a joke."

"Perhaps." He smirked. "_You _may never live to know_."_

She frowned, giving him a shove. "I never know with you, you might as well be lying."

"Yes, I suppose that is the downside with my title as the God of Mischief and Lies." He chuckled.

She sighed. "We will remain friends then, Loki?"

"I don't see any reason to question it, Freyja." Loki said as he stood up, reaching a hand out to her. "As long as you're willing to have my friendship, the favor will be returned."

"Now you speak as if you're obligated to be my friend." She scoffed, taking his hand.

He hauled her up onto her feet, causing her to stumble right into Loki. He merely laughed as soon as he caught her by the shoulders, propping her onto her feet. "Not at all. I am more than honored to have someone like you as my friend. Why, being the ever so accepting and brave young warrior that you are..."

She sighed and weakly smiled up at Loki, finding the difference in height awfully ridiculous. "Strange to think we used to meet eye to eye."

"Oh, we still do." He chuckled, kneeling slightly to meet her gaze. "We always will."

She laughed. "Is that a promise?"

"Of course." He grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Devising a plot is difficult when all I have is a simple outline that was developed during the late hours of the night. Though, the story is coming to me with greater ease than I had started off with, so at least I have that. Apologies, but I've decided to skip the events that had occurred in the film. If you're reading this, you should be familiar with what happened anyway. This chapter occurs right after, so I figured that was worth noting. Keep on reading, this is far from over.

**Chapter Six**

_"Just some reassurance."_

_ "Reassurance?"_

_ "Of our friendship... no matter what happens..."_

Freyja flinced as the words echoed in the depth of her mind. Her hand was clasped gently around the green gem that hung around her neck while she sat perched upon one of the highest trees in the Asgardian forest. Looking over the tree tops, she stared at the broken end of the rainbow bridge where the Bifrost had once stood. After misfortune had struck the royal family, Freyja heard how they struggled and fell apart by word of mouth from her father and learned of Loki's fall into the dark abyss below. She sighed, slouching her back upon the bark of the tree, dropping her gaze to find her brother staring up from the grasses below.

Suited in a typical warrior outfit complete with armor, Frey stood at the bottom of the tree, practically attempting to shake her sister out of it with a couple of kicks. "You can't stay up there forever, Freyja."

Clinging tightly to the branch she sat upon, she merely sneered at her brother. "You can't tell me what to do." She said as she stuck out her tongue.

"You're such a child." Frey sighed, giving the tree one last hit before he leaned against it. "I feel as if you've gone soft, sister."

Freyja twitched at the statement, which immediately caused her to slide her way down the tree. Her feet dropped into the grasses gracefully, positioning herself right before her brother as she wielded out her sword. "Bite your tongue, brother." She remarked rather bitterly. She had not been in the best mood these days.

"I'm just as concerned as you are, Freyja, but you musn't let this get in way of your training." Frey sighed. "Now lower your weapon, you're always a step closer to killing me these days..."

"How can you act as if nothing has happened?" Freyja exclaimed, her voice was practically filled with devestation. "Our friend is gone, Frey. He's gone and..." She forced back the tears that were on the brink of falling from her eyes. "He's never coming back."

"Don't say that." Frey sighed, gently pushing her sword down. "You know nothing."

Freyja merely dropped her sword and slumped against the closest tree. "I can't bear to think what has happened to him."

"I suppose I truly did underestimate Loki." Frey said, attempting to lighten his sister's mood, but by the morose look upon her face, it was to no avail. "Who would of expected Loki to turn out the way he did?"

"You speak as if he's a monster, brother." Freyja muttered.

"He's not." He admitted quietly. "While everyone else in Asgard thinks so, I know he wasn't, especially with how he treated you."

Freyja shook her head. "I told you, his love for his brother was more immense than it could have been for me."

"Now how could you possibly know that, Freyja?" Frey questioned, stretching out his legs before him. "Perhaps he loved you more than you knew."

Freyja scoffed. "If he loved me, he would of said so long ago, Frey."

"Well, you never admitted it either."

"_I couldn't._"

"Because for once in your life, you were scared." Frey stated bluntly, but instead of merely agreeing with him, Freyja glared at him. She was not one to admit to be fearful of anything, yet somehow when it came to love, she was never too willing to approach it without reluctance. "Oh, don't give me that look, you know it's true. The mighty and brave warrior, Freyja, was frightened by the common notion of love."

"I swear by Odin, if you were not my brother..." Freyja cursed, still glaring his way. Her cheeks had instantly turned red out of embarrassment.

He chuckled with great amusement. "Sister, your face is ever so red."

"Shut your mouth, brother!" She blurted out, grabbing her sword and pointed it towards him. "This is the last thing I would want to discuss with you!"

"Oh, to think father's greatest little warrior is fearful of something so simple..." Frey continued with a chuckle. "It's practically laughable!"

"Enough." She grumbled out of irritation.

Frey weakly smiled. "Oh, sister, what shall we ever do with you? You know Father was rather concerned with how you were acting today. I know it's been a week since Loki's fall, but the least you can do is lighten up. Mother had even led little Eira to believe you're ill."

"I might as well be." She poked at the ground with her sword, staring idly as the blade dug into the dirt. "It hasn't been the same without those two."

"Yes, I cannot argue with you there." Frey sighed, thinking nostalgically of their past with the two brothers. Though he was not willing to admit it to his sister, he actually missed the battles he had shared with Thor. After all, without him, Frey wouldn't find his motivation to enhance his fighting skills. "I'm surprised we still haven't seen Thor since he made his return to Asgard."

"I'm sure he's occupied, brother." Swiftly, Freyja rose to her feet, returning her sword into it's holster. "Tell father I will return home later."

Frey glanced up at her curiously. "And where are you going?"

"The rainbow bridge." She replied, adjusting her hood upon her head.

"Why there? There is nothing left!" Frey exclaimed, frantically rising to his feet to face his sister.

"Your voice is uselessly etched with worry." She rolled her eyes. "Just tell father." With nothing more to say, Frey's gaze softened out of pity as he watched his sister disappear through the tickets of the forests before making his return back home.

* * *

><p>"Loki is not here." Heimdall stated as soon as Freyja reached the broken edge of the rainbow bridge. Despite losing the Brifrost, Heimdall remained at his post with his eyes sternly fixated across the rainbow bridge.<p>

"I know." Freyja swallowed back the misery that had welled up inside her during her journey over. She carefully positioned herself at the edge, staring down into the dark abyss as her legs swung over. "I still have hope that he would be."

"You musn't give up hope, Freyja." A familiar voice stated behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to find Thor standing over her with a softened smile across his face. He was dressed head to toe with his armor and all with Mjolnir at hand. Freyja merely smirked at the sight of him, finding it hard to adjust that this was the Thor she had known from so many years ago. "Heimdall, may you excuse us for a moment?"

Heimdall merely nodded and walked several feet away from where they were.

"You've aged well." Freyja noticed his golden locks of hair had become longer, his build was bulky with muscle, and his sharp featured face was now edged with stubble.

He let out a chuckle, settling himself beside Freyja with Mjolnir sitting between them. "And you have as well."

She rolled her eyes considering she had hardly changed since the last time they had seen the two brothers. While her hair had grown longer and her figure had become more lean, she was still the same Freyja exteriorly. Internally, that was a different story... "Why are you here?"

"Same as you." Thor replied, staring down at his feet. "Mourning for my brother."

Freyja stared down as she nodded to Thor's response, this hardly surprised her at all. Though out of the few times she visited the rainbow bridge, this was the first time she ever met up with Thor. For a moment, the two of them sat in silence as they stared down into the dark abyss, not knowing where their dear friend had ended up. As they sulked through the silence, the bitter feelings that had remained from the series of events that led them to this moment were somehow enforced more strongly than ever.

After some time, Freyja eventually asked Thor, "Do you loathe Loki?"

As if her words snapped Thor back into reality while he was lost in thought, he glanced at Freyja and shook his head. "Loki is misguided, but he is still my brother. I had hoped father would accept him despite what he has done, but I suppose it was not to be."

"You still returned." Freyja smiled weakly.

"Though we have lost a dear friend." Thor sighed. He then glanced at Freyja curiously and repeated her question.

"I can't," She murmured, her hand automatically reaching for her necklace as her thumb grazed the cool surface of the gem gently. "I can never bring myself to ever hate him after everything we've been through. I'm sure Loki may have lost his way since you two have parted from us. Regardless of what he's done, I still care for him."

"It has been years since we've seen each other. How is Frey?" Thor changed the subject, noticing the sadness that lingered in Freyja's eyes.

"As we had all hoped, he's as great as a warrior as my father." Freyja let out a small chuckle.

"Remind him we need another rematch."

Freyja laughed. "I am sure he would be delighted to hear it."

"Father had made it especially difficult to see either of you all these years." Thor explained. "I apologize for not seeing you any sooner."

"You should be able to do as you wish now." Freyja smiled.

He laughed. "That is the belief, dear Freyja."

"I must ask, Thor... how was Midgard?" Despite their visit to Midgard from so long ago, they were not given much time to experience what the realm had to offer. Even though she feared this was too soon to ask out of Thor, she was still thriving off curiosity.

Thor's gaze suddenly became sullen. "Difficult."

"Is it not as we had hoped?" She frowned, expecting something more.

He laughed at her expression. "It's actually a wonderous place, yet my father and brother had made it rather grueling to dwell within the realm of humans."

"So you met a few?"

"I did." His mind dwelled upon everyone he had befriended, but in the end, he always found himself fixated on the thought of Jane Foster. "They were marvelous people... very kind... very generous..."

Freyja merely pursed her lips, nodding as she gently swung her legs over the edge. "You sound dismal, Thor."

"That's a way of putting it. Tell me, have you ever been in love, Freyja?"

Freyja frowned, assuming she wouldn't have to discuss such a topic any further today. "No, I haven't." She lied, her affection for Loki was better left unsaid.

"It's a strange thing." He told her, basically reminscing of his days in Midgard. "My stay was not long and yet, I wish I had dwelled there just a bit longer."

"Are you saying you have fallen in love with a mortal, Thor?" Freyja asked curiously.

A boyish smile appeared upon Thor's face as he looked back at Freyja.

"Thor!" Freyja exclaimed, rather shocked. "Oh, the women of Asgard will be devastated!"

He let out a laugh. "It is not likely I will see her again, Freyja."

"If I must say so," Freyja said, reaching out to pat Thor's shoulder. "_You musn't give up hope_."

"Well said." Thor replied with a grin.

In response, Freyja flashed him a smile when they suddenly heard Heimdall rushed towards them. Startled, the two friends rose to their feet and stood behind Heimdall as he urged his weapon towards the dark abyss presented before them. Freyja stared out with confusement, seeing no threat of any kind.

"Heimdall, what is it?" Thor questioned, gripping Mjolnir tightly in his hand as his gaze followed Heimdall's.

"Brace yourselves." Heimdall stated as Thor and Freyja wielded their own weapons, standing stiffly as they looked on to some unknown menace. "We have unwelcomed visitors."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So, I got really excited that I got to the part that I wanted to write that I ended up writing two parts that have become two separate chapters. At first, I wasn't certain which part should go first, but I finally decided how to arrange the story and I hope it's threading together quite well in your minds as you read this. Welcome to the good parts! At least, that's what I like to think. Keep on reading. :)

**Chapter Seven**

It had all occurred too quickly to register into Freyja's mind. As their eyes remained fixated out towards the darkness before them, they eventually heard several thumps behind them to find three Jotuns standing over them. Growling as they slowly approached the three Asgardians, the Jotuns were clearly here for detrimental reasons. Without a word, Thor and Freyja exchanged a smirk as they rushed up to the Jotuns with Heimdall in the lead.

With a slash, Heimdall immediately brought his Jotun down, who had fallen forward after being cut in the leg. Without hesitation, Heimdall showed no mercy as his blade sliced through the Jotun's chest before he kicked it aside off the rainbow bridge. As for Thor, he had knocked his Jotun several times over with Mjolnir, yet they showed no signs of withdrawing as they continuously rose and rushed towards Thor. Though the Jotun accomplished nothing as Thor rose and landed behind the Jotun, he sent them flying off the broken edge of the bridge as they fell into the dark abyss. While Freyja was smaller than those accompanying her, all the years she spent training were evident as she slashed away at the Jotun, giving them no time to counter her attack. She thrashed against them madly until she kicked them onto their back, quickly stabbing her sword into their shoulder to force them to remain where they laid.

"Try anything and it will be your death." She murmured, her boot residing heavily upon their chest.

"Death will surely follow whether I speak or not." The Jotun murmured, their voice barely audible.

Ignoring their statement, she merely stared down at them madly. "Who sent you here?"

The Jotun immediately began to laugh hysterically, which came out with fits of coughs. "Your traitor Loki has sent us. We have the Bifrost."

"No." She gasped as her eyes widened, forcing all her body weight onto her foot. "You lie... _YOU LIE!"_ She shrieked, but the Jotun merely continued to laugh. With a grunt, Freyja removed her sword from the Jotun's shoulder and kicked at them until they fell into the eternal darkness below.

As Freyja panted out of exhaustion, the three of them stood in silence. She sniffed and furiously wiped at the tears falling from her eyes. The possibility that Loki alive was good, but to think that Loki would caused Asgard such chaos was unthinkable. Unfortunately, it was not a surprise because of the events that had followed up to this very moment.

"Freyja." Thor joined her side, placing a consoling hand upon her shoulder. "It may be a lie." Though as Freyja glanced back up at him, he could tell she could see right through his own lie. Thor merely lowered his head and glanced at Heimdall, his sight fixated out across the rainbow bridge.

"There are more in the Capital." Heimdall stated. It was no question, it was a definite fact.

"We must head back." Thor stated.

"I will remain here." Heimdall replied, which was followed by no protest. As the gatekeeper of Asgard, it was only obvious the two young Asgardians would leave him where he was.

With a mere nod, the two looked back and began to walk down the rainbow bridge. At first, Thor considered carrying Freyja as he propelled off with Mjolnir, but with her current mental state, he found it would be best to just head off the bridge by foot. Though even before they could make it halfway, they found Odin, Einarr, and Frey all approaching them by horseback.

"Father?" Thor questioned, exchanging a concerned look with Odin.

He slipped off his horse and sighed. "The rest of the warriors are slaying the remaining Jotuns in the Capital as we speak."

"What brought you here?" Freyja asked.

"Frey notified me of your presence at the bridge. I was concerned when we discovered Jotuns wandering the Capital, so my immediate response was to find you." Einarr replied.

Freyja rolled her eyes. "Father, you know very well I can handle a Frost Giant."

Einarr merely chuckled and gave his daughter a re-assuring pat upon the head. She sighed and turned away, not really pleased with her father's response.

"Father, did you find any motive?" Thor asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Well, it appears they are not here for the Casket." Odin responded.

"We did not give them much time to speak." Einarr replied grimly.

"Though I have." Freyja admitted, her head hanging sadly as she stared down at her boots.

"Freyja?" Einarr looked at her with concern, joining her side. "What did they say? What did they tell you, Freyja?"

Freyja pursed her lips, letting out a deep sigh before she raised her head to meet their eyes. "The Bifrost has landed in Jotunheim. Loki has allowed the Jotuns acess and brought them here."

"Impossible." Frey breathed.

"Obviously not!" Freyja exclaimed, almost too bitterly. "All-Father, is it possible to access the Bifrost without the key?"

"It was once believed that it was not." Odin frowned. "Though it seems we are proven otherwise."

"This means the Bifrost is fine, right?" Frey asked curiously.

"It is assumed so, but it isn't strong enough to maintain a proper connection between the realms." Odin replied, furrowing his brow. "Now what was the situation here?"

"Three Jotuns." Thor replied.

"The Jotuns in the Capital are few in number." Einarr stated. "There will be more in due time."

"Then it is best we gather up the warriors of Asgard, don't you believe so, Einarr?" Odin questioned, glancing at him.

Einarr nodded. "Frey, Freyja, are you prepared to join us?"

"This was what we were trained for, father." Frey replied, glancing back at his sister with concern.

"If they must so viciously threaten our home, then to their deaths is where they will go." Freyja replied, still bitter from the Jotun's words that echoed through her mind.

Noticing Freyja's grip upon her sword had tighted, Frey reached out and placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "Freyja."

"I'm fine." She snapped, pulling her arm away from her brother's grasp. She returned her sword into it's holster, folding her arms as she gazed out towards the other end of the Bifrost.

"The Bifrost bridge is regenerating in due time." Odin pointed out. "If we must, we may enter war once again."

"No." Freyja replied sternly, almost too reluctantly as she was speaking against the King of Asgard. "If Loki is _still_ alive, I may have a chance to stop this."

"What?" Einarr exclaimed, looking at his daughter as if she was insane. "Are you mad, girl? You will be torn apart! You would not last a moment in Jotunheim! I know what I'm talking about, I had experienced the turmoils of war, Freyja, and I will not-"

"Unless I go out there _myself_," Freyja retorted, interrupting her father as her body was overwhelmed with all the fury that was pumping through her veins. "I won't know if Loki is alive or not."

"That is no concern of our's." Odin replied resentfully.

"Father." Thor frowned.

"Thor, you know very well it isn't." Odin muttered.

"All-Father, I do not mean to be rude, but if we send our warriors, we will only fall and _that's_ what Loki would want to see. By our own demise, Loki would want us to succumb to his rule as the Jotuns continue attacking. We need no casualties for this is a problem brewed from Loki's own personal demons." Her eyes narrowed directly to Odin. "Leave this to me. Let me talk to him. No fighting, no war. A gentle approach, if you please. Loki is merely a lost soul, if you will just-"

"No." Odin's voice roared in response, causing everybody to grow stiff except Freyja who looked on with the same fiery gaze.

"All-Father, please!" Freyja refused to back down. "If all else fails, then you are free to declare war upon the Jotuns and _your_ son."

"He is not my son." Odin retorted madly. "I will not have this sort of discussion with you."

"Father, if I may, I will escort her to Jotunheim myself." Thor replied, smiling weakly at Freyja. "We will attempt to talk Loki out of whatever he could be planning, but if we are to fail, then you must send the warriors of Asgard at all cost."

Odin fixated his stare heavily upon his son and the young warrior, causing Einarr and Frey to look on in anticipation. "So be it, but not without precautions. The attacks may become more frequent, so you must remain here for the duration of those. It will only be by my regard as to when I send you to Jotunheim to find Loki's true intentions."

"Thank you, All-Father." Freyja replied quietly with a bow.

"All-Father, if you will please, I will accompany them." Frey added, joining his sister's side as he gave a quick bow.

"Frey?" Freyja looked at him disapprovingly.

"Sister, you are risking your life. I will not stand by if you are walking to your death. If I must, I will only join you." Frey admitted, giving his sister a side-glance.

"Fine." Odin waved his hand as he returned upon his horse. "I must return to the Capital. Thor, come."

Thor glanced back at his friends and gave them a weak smile, giving them a quick pat upon their shoulders. "Nice seeing you again... Frey, Freyja."

"You too, Thor." Frey said, giving him a pat upon the arm in return.

As soon as Odin and Thor made their departure, Einarr and his children hitched upon their horses and began to ride back home. Finding their home slightly damaged, Freyja was the first to rush inside to find her mother and her younger sister, Eira sitting in the back room where Frey's room resided. She quickly swept her younger sister into her arms as she sat by her mother who pulled her into a hug.

"It is a relief to see you well, Freyja." Ingrid, Freyja's mother, said as she gently squeezed her arms around her daughter. "I had feared only the worst."

"Mother, you know Father has trained me well." She muttered, forcing herself not to roll her eyes in front of her mother. She was just finding it ridiculous that her own parents still didn't trust her fighting skills well enough to allow her survival. "Eira, did you protect, Mother?"

Eira, who was now thirteen years of age, had become involved with Einarr's desire to raise a family of warriors. Though young, father had been training her with a small sword that he had kept from his own youth, which she kept holstered around her waist just like her older siblings. She merely flashed a smile up at her older sister and nodded. "Did you kill any Frost Giants?"

"Yes." Freyja smiled softly. "Speaking of," She turned to glance at Frey who was sitting at a chair across from them. "Frey, did you kill any yourself?"

Frey frowned, flicking his sword out and waving it towards his sister. "If you must know, I've killed five."

"He didn't run away?" Freyja questioned with surprise as she turned to look at her father who stood at the doorway of the room.

Frey huffed. "I did _not_."

"I can confirm so." Einarr smiled. "Freyja, you can no longer underestimate your brother."

"Father, if I remember clearly, his fear for Frost Giants is genuine." She smirked.

"All right, the first two I ran away from!" He admitted, throwing a hand into the air. "I was outnumbered, but I killed them before they could even lay a hand upon me."

"Please don't allow your fear to take over when we arrive in Jotunheim." Freyja advised.

Ingrid gave Einarr a reproachful look. "Einarr, what is this she speaks of?"

"She intends to talk to Loki. It appears he may have survive the fall." Einarr replied. "Though I am hoping Odin will forget your plea and leave you here with us."

"As if it's any safer here, Father." She muttered. "I refuse to stand down when I may have a chance to stop Loki."

"With mere words?" Einarr frowned.

"Father, we _were_ Loki's friends!" She exclaimed. "No, we _still_ are!"

"And friendship can easily be forgotten in war." Einarr retorted sharply.

"It wouldn't hurt to try!"

"You foolish girl..."

"You always said I was." She smirked, shaking her head. "Regardless of what you say, father, I stand by my plan."

"As do I." Frey added, still waving his sword about in the air.

"Frey, put that away." Ingrid advised. "Eira is in the room."

Frey sighed, lowering his sword into his holster and leaned forward, his arms resting upon his knees. "Father, I hate to admit it, but I must side with Freyja. Loki is merely acting out as a child. Thor and myself will stand by if things get ugly, but Freyja may be the comfort Loki will need."

"He was rejected by his own father." She added with a frown. "He just needs a friend."

Einarr stared down at his children, still frowning. "I refuse to think this plan of your's will work. It is ever so simple, but if you think it is for the best..."

"Father, I normally have the best judgment possible." Freyja assured him with a smile. "Please trust me. I am completely capable of handling this and if all fails, you know what will happen."

Einarr sighed. "Then by some bizarre chance, let's hope your plan works, Freyja."

"Yes, let's." Ingrid added, glancing down at her daughter. "Oh, I still wish you took a liking to a regular maiden's life."

Freyja chuckled. "You know it was never meant to be, mother..."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** As my days of summer dwindle down, I may end up updating this less frequently than hoped. Just consider this as a warning before my lack-of-updates will begin. However, I must also add that I admire the lot of you who consider my story worth reading. You're all fantastic!

**Chapter Eight**

As expected, the days of slaughter began and the endless battles against the Jotuns grew in number. Despite their assumption of the depleted energy of the Bifrost, the Jotuns only continued to invade Asgard in growing and impossible numbers. The warriors grew weary, but the fights raged on while Einarr battled alongside Odin and Thor who kept at the Capital to save what they considered precious. As for Frey and Freyja, they were forced to remain home by their own father's orders to stand guard over their mother and younger sister who continued to reside back home. Jotuns roamed free through the trees and fields, which left Frey and Freyja occupied throughout the day, but by nightfall as the Jotuns' attack would become fewer in number, they would be left to stand guard outside of their home.

"Oh, Loki, if I did not care for you, I would loathe you so much." She muttered, slumping down upon a stump as she stabbed her sword into the grasses by her feet. "It's as if he intentionally wants the warriors of Asgard to be worn out from battle."

"We're Asgardians, Freyja." Frey reminded her. "We can endure this lengthy battle."

"Well, I tire of it." Freyja complained. "It has been a week since their invasion began and they only seem to increase in number."

"Yes, but the good news is that the Bifrost bridge is nearly finished regenerating." Frey added. "In due time, we will follow through with your plan."

Freyja sighed and nodded, remaining silent for only a moment as she rubbed at the bandages upon her arm. She had nearly forgotten her plan, but it was the only motivation she had to keep her fighting every day so far. While she was not certain that her plan would work, she still had hope that she could do enough to stop the invasions occurring in Asgard.

"If it works." She whispered, which caused Frey to give her a look of concern.

"You're not certain?" Frey questioned.

"There is a lot at risk, brother. I cannot even promise that everything will go well. After all, you know why Loki is doing this..."

"I still think it's rather childish."

"His father rejected him, Frey." Freyja frowned. "Imagine if father did that to you."

"Don't even mention it." Frey grumbled.

"Then you can see why Loki is so upset!" Freyja explained, her brow furrowing as she looked back at her brother. "He has every right to be upset."

"Though he has no right to take it out on Asgard." Frey replied bluntly.

The two siblings eventually fell silent as they stared out towards the grasses that seemed to wave in the soft wind, which gently tosseled the leaves away from the Asgardian trees. A few leaves danced around in the wind, twirling around the two siblings as they continued to look onward, finding that this was the only moment of tranquility they would be given out of the last week. Frey sighed, leaning back upon his stump as he looked up, closing his eyes as the breeze strengthened. Freyja smiled softly, glancing at her brother as she stretched out her feet before her. She had considered it a moment of rarity to find herself at peace with her brother. For once in a long time, everything was silent and calm.

"Children, can you spare a moment for dinner?" Their mother called from the doorway. Frey exchanged a look with Freyja who merely nodded in response. The two siblings were convinced that they would not need to battle until the next morning. Frey rose to his feet eagerly, stashing his sword into his holster as he wandered off into their home. Freyja slowly rose to her feet, using her sword as support, but immediately, she found their moment of solitude was being disrupted as soon as she reached the doorway of ther home. As Freyja froze, she glanced over her shoulder to find a small figure emerging among the grasses from far away.

"Freyja, what is it?" Ingrid questioned with concern etched in her voice.

"It's father." She stated bluntly, narrowing her eyes as she continued watching. "Something's wrong."

"Freyja, Frey!" Their father called out from afar, causing Frey to stumble to his sister's side. Frey looked out with confusion as their father rode up to their home. While his return was a relief to the entire family, the look upon his face was enough to cause them worry. "Where is Eira?"

"Here, father!" Eira called out as she wandered into the front room. "Is something wrong?"

"We must leave." He declared breathlessly, grabbing a few of his things from the front room. He glanced at the two older siblings and sighed. "Get what you need, we are not returning."

"What? Why?" Frey questioned, rushing after his father who wandered off into another room.

"No time, just get the horses! Freyja, get what you need!" Einarr cried out as he began to collect things into a bag. Eira ran after her sister to collect her own things while Freyja merely grabbed her bag, her cloak, her spare sword, and the necklace that Loki had given her. She had been rather protective of the necklace since Loki had given it to her, but since his disapperance, she considered it would be safer if she left it at home. As she threw on her cloak and tied on her necklace, she walked out with her bag slung over her shoulder as she found her family already hitched upon their horses. Taking her own horse, she glanced at Frey who's face looked sullen.

"Frey, what did father tell you?" Freyja asked.

Frey pursed his lips and merely motioned behind her into the trees.

Freyja narrowed her eyes out of suspicion that she was missing something, but as she turned to glance towards the trees, she could hear a faint rumbling in the distance. Within moments, the rumbling grew louder and louder and from what she could make out, this was a large mass of Jotuns, which was larger than usual. As the Jotuns ran through the trees, knocking down what blocked their way, the leaves began to violently fall through the air as their cries for war echoed out. Her breath quickened as she glanced at her father who already began to ride off towards the open field.

"Freyja, come on!" Frey blurted out, his horse rushing after their father's.

"That is impossible!" She cried out. "The Bifrost cannot sustain energy long enough after being dismantled from the bridge!"

"Oh, it is Freyja!" Einarr exclaimed, hearing his daughter's cry. "The impossible has suddenly become possible with Loki in Jotunheim!"

As they galloped over the hills and through the grasses, Freyja let that thought sink into her mind. She had never considered the immensity that Loki could have upon Jotunheim or Asgard. She never acknowledged him as a being of destruction or terror, but it seems so much has changed throughout the years that he was becoming someone she no longer knew. Tears filled her eyes at the thought, almost fearful that alone would be enough to cause her plan to lead only more destruction for Asgard, but she refused to let her emotions break her down so easily. She angrily shook her head, forcing her horse to stampede faster to catch up with her family.

"Freyja, move! Keep moving!" Frey called out, glancing back at her frantically.

She rubbed at her eyes and frowned, almost too fearful to glance back. Quickly, she took one glimpse and found the Jotuns were moving fast enough to catch up with them. Though they were still too distant to catch ahold of any of them, they could easily catch up with them in a moment's notice.

"Father, Frey, prepare yourself!" Freyja called out, wielding out her sword, glancing back over her shoulder to find the Jotuns had moved closer. Einarr and Frey wielded out their own weapons as Ingrid held tight to her husband and Eira who was clinging to the back of her father. Sandwiched between her parents, she glanced back and looked in horror to find the mass of Jotuns had moved even closer.

"Father!" Eira squeaked out of panic.

"Hush. All will be well." Einarr assured her with a grin, but his face become grim as he glanced over at the moving body of Jotuns that was raging right towards them.

"Don't you dare!" Freyja cried out angrily, slashing at the Jotun that was practically at the heel of her horse. The Jotun stumbled backwards, causing several more to topple over it, but it hardly caused them to slow down. Her head continously darted back to her family and the Jotuns, unsure whether they would even make it out alive with this mass inching closer and closer to them.

"Off, ugly!" Frey cried out, kicking at the Jotun that had grasped onto him. Freyja quickly rode up beside him and ran her sword across the back of the Jotun, forcing it to fall as it crippled onto the ground in pain. "They're horrendous!"

Freyja merely chuckled, glancing back at the Jotuns who were now moving at an alarming speed. "Father, move faster! Frey and I can handle this!"

"You're insane!" Einarr exclaimed. "You will get yourselves killed!"

"We can endure it, father!" Frey shouted. "Now hurry!"

"No!" Einarr yelled. "There is a barricade of warriors outside the Capital. Not even Odin nor Thor can handle that many Jotuns!"

Freyja grunted out of aggravation, kicking at a Jotun that had clung to her horse and watched it fall and collide into others. She glanced at Frey who sighed, shaking his head as the two of them continued to ride on alongside each other. They were nearly there, but the Jotuns only continued to catch up with them. They raced up besides their father's horse, ocassionally glancing over their shoulders to make sure Jotuns were not near them. As they raced towards the wall of warriors, they found an opening was made for them to gallop into the Capital and ensuring them the safety of their family. As soon as they made it through the opening, Einarr jumped off his horse and directed Ingrid to continue riding while Frey and Freyja merely slowed down by their father.

"Let us join you." Frey insisted.

"Nonsense." Einarr replied breathlessly. "Your plan is meant to occur soon. Go to the Capital, meet with Thor and Odin, and discuss what must be done."

"But we want to help!" Freyja cried out, frowning as the mass of Jotuns nearly met with the wall of Asgardian warriors.

Einarr let out a heavy sigh, placing a consoling hand upon his daugher's hand. "If you wish to help, then you will fulfill your plan as you hoped for. Now _go_."

"Father." Freyja looked at him with concern.

"I will return as you will." Einarr replied.

"Careful, father." Frey added quietly.

Freyja merely nodded in agreement, giving him a wave as she watched him join the rest of the warriors that were already in combat. The clanging of armor and the cries of war seemed to embed themselves into the air, causing Freyja to feel stiff and sick with worry. She glanced back, frowning that her father had submerged into the crowd, but this was not time to get fretful, she had a job to do.

Meeting with Sif and Volstagg who collected their horses, Freyja leaped off her's and rushed over to join Odin and Thor who stood by the throne, their eyes looking onward towards the area of battle. She glanced over at Frey, who attempted to look cool and collected, but both Thor and Freyja could tell that his nerves were getting the best out of him. This was a lot more than he had been able to handle over the past few days, but he agreed to reside by his sister regardless of his fears.

"All right, All-Father, I'm here. Is it happening or not?" Freyja asked as she approached the throne.

"As expected, yes." Odin replied, his gaze drifted over the young warrior. "The Bifrost bridge has regenerated. It was not safe to allow you all to stay near the Asgardian forests any longer. The longer we keep Loki waiting, the longer the invasion will linger."

"So as promised, Thor and Frey are to keep me company." Freyja stated.

"Yes, as promised." Odin repeated, glancing at his son who merely flashed a smile towards Freyja.

"Now what is it you have on mind, sister?" Frey questioned, who was as clueless as everyone else.

"I will explain as we go along, but the situation that we should consider more important is _how_ will we get to the Bifrost?" Freyja asked. "Mere horses are not enough to clear through such a mess."

"With Thor, of course." Odin stated. "I am to join the rest of the warriors, but you three will soar over Asgard and meet with Heimdall, ergo avoiding the mass of Jotuns all together. Though, I am sure his hands are as full as our own. Do assist him before you take leave."

"You know we will, All-Father." Freyja answered, giving a slight bow. She bit her lip slightly and looked at Odin strangely. "I'm surprised you're willing to let us go."

Odin sighed. "Considering this is Loki we are handling, I don't see what other choice I have. You might as well know him better than I do."

"It didn't have to be this way." Freyja stated quietly.

"Alas, it is." Odin rose from the throne and moved down a few steps, stopping right beside Freyja. "There is no longer time to discuss such personal matters. If you wish to question what has occurred between Loki and I, then you are free to ask him yourself. That is if you survive the ordeal you are about to face. Now, go. Thor and Frey, accompany Freyja."

As The Warriors Three and Sif followed suit with Odin, Freyja sighed as she joined her brother's side. She gripped his hand tightly, giving him a reaffirming smile that everything will be all right. Reluctantly, he smiled back, but he still seemed certain of their indefinite doom.

"This is a suicide mission, sister." He muttered. "You do realize that now?"

"It is my only chance to see Loki alive." Freyja purse her lips, glancing back at Thor who looked back sympathetically. "_Our_ only chance. Now bravc yourself, this will possibly be worst than what we've endured in the past week."

"Glorious." Frey muttered. "Though must we really fly off with Thor?"

"Would you prefer to be tossed off your horse into a crowd of Jotuns?" Thor questioned.

Frey grimaced. "Thor, make haste." He muttered.

"I will make this quick. Now hold tight you two, it will be a terrible loss to have you fall." Thor stated as he began to propel Mjolnir. Frey stared on in astonishment, but Freyja merely rolled her eyes as this was not the first time she saw him do this before. Soon enough, they were flying overhead of the Capital and over Asgard, watching the Asgardians and Jotuns keep up battle while dead and injured doies lingered the grounds below. It was not a sight worth enjoying, which forced the siblings to look forward towards the Bifrost that sat anew at the edge of the rainbow bridge. Though of course, there was never going to be any ease with this plan, the bridge was swarming with Jotuns.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Writing this chapter almost hurt me a little. I actually altered it quite a bit from what it once was, so I'm basically drifting away from my original plan. Anyway, enjoy. Keep reading and so on.

**Chapter Nine**

With a great heave, Thor tossed the two siblings towards the violent body of Jotuns that surrounded Heimdall. While he seemed to have the situation under control, the three young Asgardians were not ones to turn away from a fight. Determined to get through to the newly regenerated Bifrost, Frey and Freyja fought their way through the Jotuns that had suddenly merged right towards them. After noticing their sudden arrival, the Jotuns had directed themselves right towards the three young Asgardians, leaving Heimdall to fight off the remaining Jotuns that were attempting to break off the new Bifrost. Though of course, this was not going to occur under his watch.

"I am getting sick of Jotuns!" Freyja complained as she pulled her sword out of a Jotun that collapsed by her feet. She immediately turned and slashed at the arm of another that came close to attacking her from behind. She then jumped aside, avoiding it's attack and bumped right into her brother who was standing nearby.

"Now that you mention it," Frey responded breathlessly as he leaned onto her back. "I am too."

"Duck!" Thor urged as he came speeding right towards them.

The two siblings did as they were told and Thor swung Mjolnir over them and right into a pair of Jotuns that had emerged from behind the two of them. The two siblings watched as the Jotuns disappear off the side of the bridge and glanced back at Thor who flashed them a quick smile before running off to finish the other Jotuns alongside Heimdall.

"To think you never fell for _him_." Frey muttered.

Freyja rolled her eyes, giving her brother a jab in the side. "Now's not the time." She said as she quickly jumped away, missing a Jotun's attack as they swung their large, icy arm in their direction. Frey stared down at their arm that was now jammed into the bridge and smirked, using the arm as leverage to pierce his sword into the chest of the Jotun. Freyja sighed and shook her head as she swung her sword over her head and continued slashing about until the group had dwindled down to nothing, but dead and motionless bodies.

For a moment, the three Asgardians stood there silently as they held back their weapons and glanced at one another to ensure they were all okay. As for Heimdall, he was finishing off one last Jotun that he brought down to their knees before shoving it off the side of the bridge. Then as if nothing had happened, he returned to his post at the entrance of the Bifrost with that same placid look upon his face.

"Heimdall." Thor greeted, giving him a nod.

"Dangers await you." Heimdall stated bluntly as he led them inside. "Take caution."

"You know we will." Thor replied as the three of them stood at the opening.

"I meant Freyja." He added, positioning the key into the slot.

Strangely, Freyja could feel her heart skip a beat as she glanced back at Heimdall, almost frightened. She knew Jotunheim was not the safest place for the three of them, but she didn't understand what Heimdall could be referring to. The thought alone didn't settle too well into her mind, but she attempted to shrug it off to maintain her focus. Yet, her body seemed to have betrayed her as she felt her hand clung tightly to her brother's, which forced an uneasy look to form upon his face. He merely squeezed her hand in return to assure that all was well, but the most she could muster up was a weak smile. She then took in a deep breath, merely nodding back at Heimdall before she turned to face the opening of the Bifrost. With Thor and Frey at her side, she was hopeful that this would be all the help she would need.

The old, yet familiar bright light shined down upon them and soon enough, they found themselves upon the cold and rugged realm of Jotunheim. Thor looked out at the familiar site, noticing Jotunheim looked more broken up than it was the last time he had arrived here with The Warriors Three, Sif, and Loki. Frowning at the thought, he turned to his current company who merely looked onto the realm with impassive faces.

"There's the Bifrost." Frey pointed out to the old Bifrost that resided upon a large, crooked piece of ice. It was tilted at an angle, but it still allowed easy access to the inside of the Bifrost and it still had a dim glow to it as if there was still life to it after all this time. "Do you think all the Jotuns have made their way to Asgard? There's no one here."

"There are surely more in the heart of this realm." Thor stated, observing the Bifrost for a moment. He then glanced back at Freyja and Frey. "Their numbers are many, do not ever underestimate the frost giants. Now what is the plan?"

"I assume Loki has taken the role as King of Jotunheim. I am uncertain as to how the Jotuns allowed him to take that position or beckon to his will so easily, but if this is the case, we will merely approach the center of this realm. However, I must remain hidden behind Thor."

"What will that do?" Frey asked.

"Thor and Loki have a stronger bond, this is obvious. If that can be rekindled, there will be no need for me to interfer."

"And if all else fails, you will interfer how?" Thor pondered. "You would not resort to brute force with my brother, I'm certain."

"His promise." She murmured quietly. "It's a long shot, but it's something. Though... if need be, then brute force will be necessary..."

Thor and Frey found no room to argue, so they began their long venture towards the center of Jotunheim. The harsh winds and cold temperatures did not take too kindly to their visit to Jotunheim. Frey resided close to his sister as Freyja clutched tightly to her cloak with Thor in the lead. They found no dangers along the way, but they did not remain hopeful that it would stay this way for long. All was silent and all that could be heard for miles was the strong, chilling wind that blew their way. As they approached a large, icy arch, they knew they were close as they found more and more Jotuns emerging towards them, observing them as they knew well enough these three were a threat.

Freyja swiftly hid behind Thor, considering he was large enough to conceal her and Frey remained by Thor's side as they stood in the center. As Thor glanced around, Frey nervously tightened his grip around his sword, holding it before him. "Loki, reveal yourself." Thor demanded, his eyes narrowing as he gazed upwards.

"Oh, you look well, _brother_." Loki greeted bitterly as he emerged from above. He jumped down, his feet skidding along the ice as he landed before Thor. He looked just as he did when Thor had last seen him, but there was just one difference, his skin color. Loki's clothes had been tathered from his fall, leaving very little evidence as to where else Loki had ended up before his fall had led him directly into Jotunheim. A rough chuckle slipped out from his lips as Loki's intense red stare met with Thor's gaze. Momentarily, he broke the stare off and glanced back at Frey. "Oh, and Frey. You've grown."

Frey flinched at the mention of his name. For some reason, Frey could detect a sharp edge to Loki's voice. "Loki." He murmured. "You look... _different_."

Loki smirked. "This is how I always looked." His stare darted towards Thor who looked expressionless. "Surprise, Thor. Your dear brother is a Jotun."

"How?" Thor questioned, almost as if he didn't entirely understand. As his mind reeled all his old memories, there was not a single one that forced him to ever consider his brother as a frost giant.

"Since _always."_ Loki answered with spite. "Our dear _father_ snatched me from Laufey. As _his_ son, the throne to Jotunheim is rightfully mine. Though, that old fool, Odin, led me to believe that I would rise to the throne of Asgard with the likes of you."

"Is that all?" Thor took a step towards him, causing Freyja to frantically follow after him. "Is that why you're causing such chaos to Asgard?"

"He always favored you, brother." He muttered. "Now why bother getting my hopes up when the throne of Asgard is so rightfully your's? _Only your's._"

"Loki, you are merely misguided." Thor frowned. "Just... stop this. Come home."

Loki merely laughed at the suggestion. "That cannot convince me to stop."

"What will?"

"Nothing will." Loki scowled.

"P_lease_, you don't have to do this." Freyja could hear the desperation in Thor's voice. He was just as crushed as she was. As she took a peek from behind Thor, she noticed the being standing before them was no longer the Loki she once knew from so long ago. Instead, it was just a stranger with blue skin and piercing red eyes that was thriving off anger and revenge. "We don't need to succumb to war."

"Alas, but we must and you have only made my plan easier." He smirked. "We will finish what we started."

"No!" Thor cried out madly as he moved closer to his brother, grabbing him by the arm. "I will not fight you again, brother! Why must you act so childish?! All will be well if you just put an end to all of this!"

"And return to that pitiful life?" Loki spat. "Become second best to the great and mighty Thor? Have father snub me while he continues to favor you? Have mother look down upon me with disapproval along with the rest of Asgard? Would you really prefer me to live that all over again?! For _your_ sake?! Well, I refuse and it's time you leave the past behind."

Furiously, Loki pulled his arm aside and sent shards of ice flying towards Thor's direction. Thor, who had not anticipated the attack, had fallen aside revealing Freyja kneeling upon the ground to avoid the ice shards that could fly her way. Freyja glanced up at Loki as he furiously looked down upon her, but all she could force herself to do was frown in his direction.

"Freyja?" Loki lowered his hand, almost as if her presence had caused him to fuse the anger that had been welling up inside him.

"Freyja, get up!" Frey cried out, manuvering himself before his sister as he held out his sword. The Jotuns had taken Frey's action as an even greater threat, using Loki's attack as an excuse to depart from their post and begin their assualt upon the three Asgardians.

"No, wait!" Freyja cried out frantically, but it was too late. As Frey, pushed her back and held out his sword towards Loki, the remaining Jotuns that were overlooking this meeting had suddenly emerged from where they were perched, considering them a bigger threat than expected. Shards of ice and snow fell around the three Asgardians as the Jotuns began to make their way towards them. Thor, who had just now recovered from Loki's attack, pushed himself up and noticed Frey and Freyja standing helplessly with Loki nowhere in sight.

"Frey! Freyja!" Thor cried out, hitting every Jotun that came towards his direction. "We have to get out of here!"

"No! I need to talk to Loki!" Freyja cried out frantically, but Thor heaved her upon his shoulder. "Put me down, you brute!"

"Freyja, this is for the best!" Frey cried out, as Freyja continued to kick and hit Thor helplessly. The two Asgardians were left defending themselves as they started to inch their way out of Jotunheim.

"NO!" Freyja exclaimed, removing her sword and forcing it upon Thor's arm. This forced him to drop her, which allowed Freyja to frantically fight her way back towards the center to face Loki who only looked on silently, watching her emerged from the crowd of Jotuns that were now surrounding her. "Loki, please! We must talk!"

"You idiot!" Frey cried out, looking back at her as she rushed off. Though before Frey could run after her, Thor pulled him back. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

"We cannot risk it." Thor said sternly.

"And I can't afford to have her get killed!" Frey retorted, pulling at his arm.

"Your sister is acting as reckless as my brother. We cannot go back or we, too, will be killed." Thor held a rather stern look upon Frey. He could see the noticeable anger that was welling up in Frey, almost resembling the same anger that he came to Jotunheim with so long ago.

Frey jerked his arm away from Thor. "I don't care! I can't leave her behind!"

"Loki!" Frey and Thor could hear her still calling out for him, but Loki did not budge. The Jotuns continued to attack her, but she refused to let them counter any of her attacks. While she was weary, she was incredibly desperate for this plan to work. She refused to return back to Asgard without any progress made. "Loki, please! Call them back!" Though as she threw down her sword against a Jotun, they grabbed her sword and flung her aside, ending her small moment of tyranny. She flew high and crashed against a wall of ice, causing her to tumble upon a sleek sheet of ice, leaving her motionless and silent.

"No." Loki said under his breath, quickly moving as he ran off towards Freyja's direction. "No!"

"Freyja!" Frey called out hysterically, running towards her sister as well. Thor forced himself through the crowd of Jotuns who moved away from him, despite their glares.

"This is your fault! Why did you allow them to attack us?!" Frey exclaimed, shoving Loki away from his sister, causing him to fall back, staring up at Frey with an idle stare. "I should just _kill_ you right now!" Frey immediately brought out his sword and pointed it towards Loki's direction, but Thor immediately came to Loki's aid and took Frey's sword. "Thor, what are you doing?!"

"Think twice before you act." Thor muttered. "If Freyja is to awaken and finds Loki dead, then your death will surely follow." He glanced back at his brother and frowned. "Loki, I hope you appreciate what you destruction has done."

"She was just trying to convince you to not become anything worst than you already were." Frey told Loki, forcing back his tears that were forming as he hauled his sister into his arms. "She pitied you. She was the only one next to Thor who even cared for your sorry existence. Do you even know _why_?!"

Loki merely continued to sit there silently, his gaze fixated on Freyja.

"Freyja loved you." Frey snapped. "I hope you appreciate what you started because the only person that ever loved you might as well be dead."

"Frey." Thor looked at him with great concern, but Frey merely turned away and began to make his walk back where the old Bifrost stood. Thor sighed, giving Loki a look of disapproval before he trudged right after Frey, which left Loki still sitting there with a vacant look upon his face as his old friends left him alone once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I figured Thor was missing a lot of sentiment for Loki during The Avengers, so I decided to toss in some brotherly love before I move on with anything else. Sorry for the lack of updates, college is approaching, which means my spare down will be cut down by half.

**Chapter Ten**

_ "Freyja loved you."_

The words sent a pang of pain through Loki's heart as he rose his gaze towards the direction where his old friends made their departure. His eyes softened as he stared out, glancing this way and that, watching the Jotuns flinch as they met his fiery stare. His lip twitched and as if they anticipated Loki's fury, they all cleared away, leaving him alone in the center of Jotunheim. With a deep sigh, the anger inside him withered down to a small, flickering flame. His position of power no longer felt satisfying, but instead, left a bitter taste in his mouth. The only person next to his brother that cared for him was hurt out of his own selfishness. If he had not reacted so stupidly, Freyja would not be in the condition that she currently was in and he could do nothing, but blame himself.

He sighed once more, running his hand through his hair. As he lowered his head, he found a familiar glimmer that sat upon the ground where Freyja had landed. He glanced around, wondering if he was just seeing things, but as he approached the green sparkle, he realized it was the necklace that he had given to her. Loki bit his lip, lowering himself to his knees as he reached out to grab the green gem. It seemed her necklace had freed itself as she had fallen, an event that could have been avoided if he had stopped the chaos that had occurred.

"Reassurance." He murmured sadly, staring down at the green gem as he grazed his thumb against it's smooth surface.

For years, that word echoed from the depths of his mind, but consistently, he pushed it back, assuming it no longer mattered. He never assumed Freyja could care so much for him as she does, but it seems far too late to admit to such sentimental matters. His need for sentiment was sent into oblivion as his want for a position of power took over his life. With one lie after another, he can see why he had grown into becoming The God of Mischief and Lies. His life had circled around nothing, but lies, so what else could he possibly be left to do than cause mischief onto those that had left him this way? It seemed only right, but at this point, Loki was beginning to regret his decisions.

"Loki." A familiar voice called before him.

Loki broke his gaze from Freyja's necklace and found Thor standing before him. "Is it time to claim my punishment, Thor?"

Thor, noticing the sadness embedded in Loki's stare, placed down Mjolnir by his feet and took a step forward. "I am not here to fight."

"And I do not seek one, but I do wish you would do something." Loki replied. "Are you not needed in Asgard?"

"There are more important matters to settle here, brother."

Loki smirked. "How are you still so willing to call me that?"

"Because the title remains true, regardless of what you are and who you've become."

Loki's gaze softened slightly. "You are such a fool to rely heavily on sentiment to settle the issues between us."

"And you are a fool to ignore it completely." Thor was clearly referring to Freyja, which caused Loki to flinch. "It was her idea to come to you. _She_ was the one that wanted to speak with you. Why did you not say a thing to her?"

"I cannot have her partake in this life of mine." He murmured, clutching the gem tightly into his hand. "She deserves so much more."

"And yet she would give anything to be part of it." Thor stated.

Loki looked at Thor, almost as if his words would only drive him further into misery. "That can never happen."

Thor frowned. "Can't you see? She is the only one to care for you so much more than myself. Since our youth, it was clear she cared for you and I can confirm that she had never looked towards anyone else with such affection. How can you push her away so easily? Though reluctant and stubborn, Freyja is a brave soul, indeed, for giving her heart to have as your own."

"I don't deserve it." Loki folded his arms, staring away from Thor with the necklace still in his hand. "What could she possibly be thinking? Coming here?"

"As Frey said, to prevent you from becoming anything worst than you are."

"Her mere presence has already melted the ice that has embedded my heart." Loki admitted quietly.

"You sound displeased." Thor noted, trying to observe Loki's face better as he took a step closer.

"She remembered our promise. After everything, she remembered our promise."

Thor scoffed. "She always has."

Loki glanced back at Thor with a concerned look upon his face. "And how is she?"

"In restful sleep." Thor answered.

Loki slightly frowned.

"You can see her if you'd like." Thor added.

"I'm sure my presence is unwelcomed in Asgard." Loki huffed, glancing at Thor as if he was stupid. Thor merely looked at him and flashed him a grin, which was the typical Thor-like response.

"Surely you wish to see her." Thor replied, still bearing that grin.

"Thor."

"After all, she loves you."

"_Thor._"

"And I'm sure you love her."

"_THOR._"

Thor merely bursted out into laughter, moving close to his brother as he clapsed an arm around his shoulder. "Flustered, are we?"

"Honestly, Thor." Loki stood there with his arms folded, but Thor merely continued to smile down upon his brother.

"To Asgard, then?" Thor questioned, walking over to pick up Mjolnir. Loki looked at him uncertainly, but Thor merely rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of his brother's arm. "To Asgard."

Loki's arrival was unwelcomed as expected, especially since Heimdall was more than willing to knock him back off the bridge than allow him onto it. Though with much coaxing, Thor forced Heimdall to change his mind as long as Thor promised to keep an eye on Loki. Though there wasn't much that Loki could do and starting up another fight with his brother wasn't currently on his agenda. After all, Thor actually came back for his sake because Thor knew he would be concerned about Freyja. Deep down, Loki could sense the sentiment Thor still held for him despite after everything they gone through and somehow, that was enough to dampen the fiery anger that he kept in the depth of his soul against Thor and the rest of Asgard.

As they flew over Asgard, Loki observed the destruction he allowed onto the place that he once called home. Motionless bodies and signs of war were scattered throughout the grounds. As Loki exchanged a glance with Thor, Thor shook his head disappointingly.

"Loki, what were you thinking?"

"You'll never learn to understand." Loki replied darkly, moving his gaze away as he looked over at the Asgardian forest, noticing there were a few empty patches where trees once stood.

"I wish to." Thor murmured as they drew closer to the Capital. "I must say, I'm not certain how Father will take to your presence."

"I can adjust." Loki muttered.

"I doubt he will..."

The atmosphere in Freyja's room immediately tensed up as soon as everyone caught sight of Loki trailing behind Thor. Frey immediately gripped his sword tightly, Einarr glared at him, but it was Eira who took immediate action as she jumped off the bed and stood before Thor and Loki with her small sword pointed towards Loki's direction.

"Stay away, you fiend!" She exclaimed, swishing her sword about in the air.

"Eira, calm down." Thor assured her, plucking the sword from her grasp. "If he is to act out, I will handle him myself."

"I am not your responsibility." Loki hissed.

"As a newfound enemy to Asgard, you are." Thor stated, glancing back at him. "Though as my brother, I know you're not."

Loki scoffed. "Thanks."

"Thor, I believe we deserve an explanation." Frey stated sharply.

"Surely you brought him here for punishment." Einarr answered, with a narrowed gaze.

"He's here to see Freyja." Thor replied simply.

"She hasn't waken from her slumber. I see no point in him doing so." Einarr replied.

"Einarr, I just thought-"

"_Brother_." Loki interrupted, placing a hand upon his shoulder, which caused Thor to look back at him with surprise. "Let me handle this." He stood before Thor and looked up at Freyja's father, clearly seeing rage in the depths of his eyes. "I cannot apologize enough for what has happened to your daughter. It was not my intention to have brought her to such a condition. I never wanted her involved in something as hectic such as the matter of war. I had only seeked to prove a point, but I can see I have taken risky extremities to do so. I only wish to make amends with Freyja. Next to my family, she is the one I have wronged the most. If you please, let me have a moment with her alone, and I will be most grateful."

Einarr stared down at Loki, taking a few steps towards him. "Do I have word you won't harm her?"

"I will watch him, Einarr." Thor added, waving Mjolnir gently in the air.

"I want _Loki's_ word." He replied sternly, moving closer to Loki as he stared up at Einarr.

"You have my word." Loki murmured, merely leaning his head up towards him.

For a moment, Einarr stared Loki directly in the eye, but neither of them flinched as they stared back at one another. Eventually, Einarr was the first to twitch movement as he turned towards his wife and family, collecting everyone of them, but Freyja. "Let's go, everyone."

"Father." Frey protested, standing up as he rushed to his side. "You can't just act as if he hasn't killed people!"

"We do not know his mentality." Einarr stated, glazing his eyes over at Loki. "Though I may understand where his heart lies."

Loki's head perked up as he looked at Einarr curiously.

"Loki, you may have your moment with my daughter." Einarr told Loki, directing his wife towards the door. "Frey, Eira, don't dwadle."

Eira scampered after her parents, but Frey huffed as he moved past Loki, shoving him into the shoulder. "If you do a single thing to Freyja, I will personally lead you to your own death."

"I will take your word for it." Loki replied with a thin smile.

"All is _not_ forgiven, Loki!" Frey snapped as he walked out the doorway.

"As it is assumed!" Loki called back as he manuvered himself to Freyja's bedside.

Thor looked back at Loki and gently smiled at him as he moved himself towards the doorway. "I at least hope your presence will awaken Freyja."

Loki looked at him curiously. "She isn't just sleeping?"

Thor merely shook his head. "Not much else can be done."

Loki looked back at Freyja sadly. "I see..."

"Perhaps a kiss shall wake her." Thor suggested teasingly.

"Thor."

"Just like those stories mother used to tell us." Thor said with a grin.

"_Thor."_

"Just one kiss!" Thor exclaimed as he inched out the door.

"_Enough, Thor!"_

As Thor disappeared out the door, Loki could hear him laughing hysterically in the hallway, that he decided to shut the door before he proceeded to talk to an apparently unconscious Freyja. He glanced back at her and slightly frowned, finding it highly unusual to see Freyja in such a condition.

Silently, Loki fumbled for her necklace that was sitting in his pocket. He pulled it out and leaned over her, tying her necklace back around her neck. As Loki hovered over her, he noticed how much Freyja has grown since he had seen her last. Her hair had grown so long that it waved out across her shoulders, her face has developed sharper features from her once youthful, round face, and her body has evident grown fully into a young woman's body. For Loki, it was an unfamiliar sight, but despite everything that had changed, Loki could still tell this was the Freyja he had grown to care so much for. He leaned back and leaned against the headboard of the bed, staring down at her motionless body as he felt tears stream down upon his cheek. This was not how he expected things to turn out, this was not how he imagined his frustrations result with, and he had never hoped she would become involved.

"I'm sorry, Freyja." It was all he could muster up for in the following hours, he sat by her silently.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Since I haven't spent much quality time with my laptop, I haven't had an opportunity to update my story. I still appreciate those who are still reading this story though. I know it keeps going, but I'm glad you're sticking around!

**Chapter Eleven**

Casually tossing Mjolnir in the air back and forth between his hands, Thor continued to stand guard outside Freyja's room. When several hours had passed, he found it rathr unusual that Loki had not yet emerged from her room. After giving Mjolnir one more toss, Thor caught it with his left hand and cracked the door open to find his brother sitting at the bed with his back against the headboard and his head slumped over to the side; he was fast asleep just like Freyja. Amused by the sight, Thor let out a soft chuckle as he pushed open the door quietly, but as he began to walk inside, he noticed another set of footsteps lingering in from behind him. Frigga had been passing through after attending to Freyja's family down the hall, but when she noticed Thor had returned, she decided to see what Thor was staring at. Though because she walked into the room with very low expectations, she had not anticipated to find Loki was sitting by Freyja's side.

"Thor!" Frigga cried out, tugging at Thor's arm as she frantically looked between her two sons. "How is he here?"

"I brought him here." Thor replied, following his mother's gaze.

Frigga's brow furrowed slightly as she glanced back at Loki. "But why?"

"He was concerned for Freyja." He replied with a gentle smile. "That's all. You have no need to worry about him."

"And he hasn't done anything else since he got here?"

Thor shook his head. "He's been here since we've arrived."

"No additional invasions?"

"None."

Frigga bit her lip as she quietly observed her other son sleeping in peace beside his dear friend. It had been far too long since she had last seen Loki, but since his temporary reign over Asgard, she could tell there was something wrong. She only assumed that giving him the position, even for a moment, would be enough to soothe the anger that could erupt out of him. Inside, it all backfired and the results turned into an ugly disaster. While she was thrilled to have her family back together, she was slightly hesitant to see what kind of person Loki had become. "I'm certain Odin will not be pleased about his return..."

"I'm aware of that." Thor mumbled. "I will handle Father when the moment comes."

Frigga sighed. "Make sure you handle it _outside_ Freyja's room. She doesn't need to sustain any more injuries."

Thor merely nodded, stepping closer to his mother as he gave her a pat upon the shoulder. "Yes, mother, I shall. Now you should-"

"Hold on," Frigga muttered, slipping away from Thor's grasp. "Let me see my son." With a blank expression, Thor watched his mother as she prompted Loki awake. As soon as he began moving, he reached up to rub his eyes when he realized who was standing before him. His face drooped into a solemn look for he not expected to confront his mother so soon. His mouth then gaped open and a wave of guilt fell over him, but without a single word, Frigga pulled Loki into her arms. Giving him a tight squeeze, Loki's gaze softened as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. While a distinct pain erupted from his chest, he still found it somewhat comforting to be in the arms of someone he once had called his mother. As he leaned his head upon her shoulder, he noticed Thor was eagerly heading their way and pulled the two into a reunited family hug.

Loki groaned quietly. "Thor, you're... hurting me."

Thor laughed joyously, giving his family another squeeze. "It's not often we have the family back together, Loki."

"We have missed you." Frigga told him quietly, her hand softly grazing through his dark locks of hair.

"Did you mourn?" Loki questioned, glancing back at the two of them with rather sad eyes.

"We all did." Thor replied.

Loki pursed his lips, nodding as he weakly smiled back at the family he once knew. He was rather uncomfortable knowing what he had left behind, but it was such a relief to see they didn't look at him with any contempt. In fact, this was never how he imagined his homecoming would be like. He expected to be tricked by Thor and be punished immediately by Odin, leaving the rest of Asgard to look at him with disapproval. Instead, his family merely kept him in their arms, letting out joyous laughter as they shared bits and pieces of their former lives, leaving Loki reminiscing about what seemed like a far off land.

"I'm glad you're back, Loki." Frigga told him, beaming his way. Loki gave her a thin smile, just as if he felt all the pain and hurt inside him disintegrate.

Though, in one swift moment, all that pain returned as soon as a set of thunderous footsteps entered the room and Odin came striding in, exclaiming, "LOKI?!"

Frigga and Thor flinched, reluctantly removing their hold of Loki as he rose to his feet, standing before Odin who looked back at his family with a furious stare.

"Father." Loki murmured, slightly bowing his head.

"You are _not_ my so-" Odin was striding madly towards Loki, but Loki did not flinch as he anticipate the wave of anger coming forth from the King of Asgard.

"FATHER!" Thor yelled, swiftly moving before Loki.

"Thor, move on." Odin snarled.

"I will not." Thor muttered.

"MOVE NOW!" Odin ordered, but Thor did not budge. He stood his ground with his arm stretched out before Loki who looked back at Odin with an expressionless stare. Just like the rest of his family, this was the first he had seen of them for quite some time, but the look on his father's face was the exact same when he decided to let go and fall into the dark abyss below.

"Thor, you best move now!" Odin snapped. "How dare you defend that bastard child behind you."

"How can you say that?!" Thor exclaimed, still refusing to move away. "You mourned over Loki just like the rest of us. He's still part our family. Why can't you just fix what you have ruined?!"

"Because there is _no need_ to!" Odin cried out.

"This is all your doing." Thor replied bitterly. "If it was not for-"

Though before Thor could say anything further, Odin lost patience with his son and shoved him aside, forcing Thor to crash into the opposite wall of the room. As Thor collapsed onto the ground and rubble from the cracked wall fell upon him, Odin then plucked Loki off the ground, his hand clasped tightly around his neck as he violently shook him in the air. Loki was frantically trying to free himself, but to no avail.

"You have done enough damage to Asgard, Loki. We cannot allow you to do anything further!" Odin cried out.

"Father, stop this!" Thor cried out, rushing towards his father. "Don't kill Loki!"

Odin huffed, dropping Loki to the ground. "On what grounds?"

"Just tell me why you lied to me." Loki muttered, rubbing at his neck. "Tell me why you said I could rule alongside Thor when that was never meant to happen. Tell me why you never mentioned that I was a frost giant and fooled me to believe I was just like the rest of you. Tell me the truth and you are free to kill me if you wish."

Thor glanced down at his brother, frowning. "Loki, no."

"I had only longed for the truth, brother." Loki muttered, rising to his feet. He glanced sadly at Freyja and sighed.

"And what will become of Freyja?" Thor questioned.

"She will be better off without me." He replied, looking up at Odin. "So in exchange for the truth, you can be rid of me however you wish."

Odin glanced over at Frigga who was staring at him sternly, so in response, he merely nodded. "I had assumed it would be better for you." He started, clearing his throat a bit. "When I had found you, you were not... wanted in Jotunheim. You were far too small and you were far too different to be a frost giant. So, I took you to Asgard and raised you as my own. You became part of our family. Thor grew attached to you since your arrival and Frigga grew fond of you just as much as she was of Thor... I just... never knew how to tell you."

"So you left me to live a life of lies all these years?" Loki looked at him angrily.

"What choice did I have?" Odin frowned. "I never anticipated for you to react so violently to such news. I was not willing to tell a child that they were the monster that every other Asgardian child feared. I tried to give you a proper living... I _truly_ tried."

"You couldn't have tried _harder_?"

"Oh, Loki." Frigga murmured, joining his side as she wrapped an arm around his. "We did try. We just wanted you to live a regular life without the accusation that you're a frost giant. Imagine the pain a child could go through if we had told you so soon?"

"Do you even know of the pain I've lived with since I fell?!" Loki exclaimed, looking back between his parents. "I do not belong here. I do not belong in Jotunheim. Where is my place? Where do I belong?!"

"You _do_ belong here." Thor frowned.

"I had only wanted to give you a proper home, Loki. In Jotunheim, you wouldn't have that." Odin told him. "I cannot apologize enough..."

Loki stood there silently as tears began to well up in his eyes. "You can't."

"I know."

"And I can't stay here."

"Loki." Thor was devestated. He was not willing to lose his brother again. "Please stay."

"No." Loki shook his head. "I... I appreciate your apology... and I appreciate your offer, but I just can't."

Odin looked down at his son and took a few steps towards him, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "You didn't have to act so childish, Loki."

"I know." He replied quietly. "But neither did you."

Odin sighed, merely nodding to acknowledge that he, too, acted rather unfairly. "We still want you to stay."

Loki weakly smiled. "I have no reason to stay. Punish me, _please_. I would have asked Thor to have done the same, but I know I cannot expect him to do so."

"But what about Freyja?" Thor asked, glancing back sadly at their dear friend still fast asleep.

"I will personally tell her what will become of me." Loki answered.

Thor sighed, realizing there was no way he could talk him out of this. "If that is what you want, brother."

"It is."

"Then if this is what you want, Loki," Odin stated. "Once Freyja is awake, you will be banished to Midgard. There you must live among the mortals, but there you will not be allowed to attempt to rule over them."

"I would have no need to." Loki murmured. "That is fine."

"Then so be it." Odin nodded. "Frigga."

Frigga looked at her son, clasping her hands around his cheeks as she met his stare. "I do wish you would change your mind."

Loki merely shook his head. "If only I could."

"We still love you, Loki." Frigga whispered, wrapping her arms around him once more. "Please remember that."

"I'll try to."

Once their parents had left the room, Loki had turned towards Freyja and Thor looked back at his brother sadly. He was already unhappy that he was going to lose his brother again, but now Loki was more than willing to part with the only one he loves.

"She will not be pleased when you tell her." Thor stated quietly.

"I have no reason to stay here."

"Not even for Freyja?"

"As I said, she is far better off without me."

"Do you not love her?"

"I love her enough to leave." Loki sighed. "She has so much going for her. She's a proper warrior. She's bound to capture the heart of a regular Asgardian warrior. One that will not leave her waiting with a tethered heart..."

"She never gave up hope on you, Loki."

"And I very much wish she had."

Thor looked at him sadly. "I had told her not to."

"Why?"

"Because..." Thor just let his sentence drift off.

Loki slightly smirked, aware of what Thor spoke of. "It's that mortal, am I correct?"

"Yes." Thor muttered.

"You can see her now." Loki stated. "The Bifrost is fixed."

"Yes, but while I may live happily as I had hoped, what about Freyja? Will you reject her happiness that she so rightfully deserves? With you?"

Loki sighed as he looked at Thor. "I never ancitipated to have this conversation with you."

"And I had not expected to lose my brother. _Again_."

"Are you that concerned for me?"

"I'm concerned for _both_ of you." Thor frowned. "I cannot see you lose your way again."

"I won't." Loki chuckled. "I will ask of father to have you watch over me."

Thor looked at him, slightly surprised. "You would want that?"

"I have the truth. That was all I needed."

"Not all."

"What?"

"Your heart is still cold. You're pushing away the one thing you _truly_ need."

Loki glanced back at Freyja and shook his head. "It doesn't matter what I need..." Loki proceeded to walk out of the room, not willing to live up to the feelings that were now burdening his heart. Thor sighed and shook his head, taking one glimpse at Freyja before he ran off to join his brother. Both of them knew this was not going to be easy, but things were only going to become more difficult as soon as Freyja was awake.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I'm making use of all the free time I have until college starts taking control over my life again. Let's hope I can update one or two more times before I end up neglecting this story for the longest time. (Which did happen considering I've been working on this for seven months now.)

**Chapter Twelve**

Since Freyja's fall, Ingrid remained by Freyja's side as she tended to her every need. She replaced her bandages, she bathed her, and even brushed her long, dark hair. Ingrid wanted to keep her comfortable and clean, but she also wanted to ensure that she was the first to see Freyja if she was to ever awaken again. For a moment, Ingrid placed the remaining bandages underneath Freyja's bed and rose to observe the look of solitude that sat upon Freyja's face. For some reason, a wave of sadness would fall over Ingrid whenever she observed her daughter's calm expression. It had been days since Ingrid had seen her daughter with her usual demeanor, which struck Ingrid as odd now that Freyja was motionless and silent. The only comfort Ingrid had was the rise and fall of Freyja's chest as she continued her elongated slumber. Yet soon enough, Ingrid felt nothing, but complete relief when she noticed Freyja's hand twitching with life.

It started with a finger, a hand, an arm, and soon enough, Freyja was pushing herself up from where she laid during her twelve-day long slumber. She then proceeded to rub her eyes before she glanced over at her tearful mother. Overwhelmed by shock, Ingrid pulled her into a lingering hug that left Freyja sitting in a moment of confusion. What she had assumed was a night's worth of sleep turned out to be longer than that, which left her in a disappointed state. If she had been unconscious all this time, then surely her plan had failed. Though she didn't consider this worth discussing with her mother and decided to hug her back, giving her mother even more consolation.

"Oh, I must tell everyone!" Ingrid exclaimed enthusiastically as she jumped to her feet. She patted Freyja gently upon the head and smiled. "Wait here."

Freyja looked at her mother blankly. "I can barely move my legs."

"Good." Ingrid grinned before swiftly leaving the room.

Freyja's mouth gaped open, but her mother had left too soon before she could say anything more. "Oh, mother..." She murmured, as she slouched her back upon the headboard of the bed. She placed a pillow upon her lap and glanced over at the small table placed beside her bed, finding several drawings made by Eira. She smiled softly as she flipped through them, finding they were a collection of events that had occurred during her long slumber. Though one struck her as odd when she found Eira had drawn herself and what appeared to be Loki by her bedside. Her brow furrowed, trying to make sense out of the drawing and was startled to find a few more similar pictures following it. She immediately dismissed the possibility that Loki was here and placed the drawings aside, her mind was weary and the only thing she could bear doing was sleep more.

Meanwhile, Ingrid had ran down the hall crying out the good news. In one room, Einarr and Frey were teaching Eira the basics of becoming a warrior when they found Ingrid rushing in.

"Freyja's awake!" She shouted joyously, immediately giving Einarr a hug. She then beamed a smile towards her children seated at the bed in the room. "Make haste! She's well again!"

"Freyja's awake!" Eira repeated happily. "Come, brother! We must see her before anyone else." She hopped off the bed, tugging at Frey's arm until he joined her down the hall while she exclaimed the same good news.

Near the throne of Asgard, Thor and Loki were seated at the steps when they found out the news about Freyja's awakening. Frigga, who had been watching her boys from a far, had been approached by Ingrid who was rejoicing happily. Startled by the fervent noises coming from behind them, the two brothers watched as the two mothers exchanged wide and elated smiles before rushing out of the room, which forced them to follow out of curiosity.

"Do you think... ?" Loki questioned.

"The day has finally come." Thor stated, glancing back at Loki. Loki bore an inscrutable look upon his face, which Thor knew was directly associated with what was to follow.

As they trailed behind everyone heading towards Freyja's room, they could hear sounds of exuberance erupting from inside. Thor followed Frigga into the room, both bearing the same smile as they watched Freyja's reunite with Freyja who seemed to be in a torpid state. With a weak smile, it seemed her slumber was still in effect as she slowly wrapped her arms around each family member that approached. Her mind was still fogged down by the faded memories of the last moment she was conscious. She couldn't shake off that nagging feeling that Loki may have returned to Asgard after all.

Loki had chosen to not enter the room, but merely watched from behind Thor. When Thor noticed Loki was not standing beside him, he glanced back and found Loki looking on with a worrisome expression. "Loki?"

"I can't go in there." Loki said, peering into the room from the hallway.

"But you must, Loki." Thor glanced over his shoulder, noticing Frigga had joined everyone else. "I'm certain Freyja is not that daft to assume I'm talking to anyone else besides you out here."

"Thor, is that Loki?" Freyja called out, everyone's gaze following her's towards the doorway.

Thor smirked, glancing down at his brother. "What did I tell you?"

"Yes, I'm here." Loki reluctantly answered, waving a hand as he peered from behind Thor. Thor stood aside, motioning his brother in as Loki hesitantly walked into the room. He glanced over at Freyja's family who merely looked on with thin smiles. The tension between Loki and her family had smoothed out over the days, leaving very little bitterness between them.

"Loki." Her face brightened up. "You're all right!"

"I am." He answered, walking towards her with a gentle smile. "As are you."

Freyja smiled, scooting a bit to the side to give Loki room to sit beside her on the bed. As her smile grew wider, she noticed everyone was watching her, which forced her face to flush red. "Stop looking at me!" She complained into a pillow that she covered her face with.

Frey laughed, incidentally smacking his sister upon the back, which forced a cough out of her. "There's no need to be ashamed."

"Ashamed?" She frowned, moving the pillow onto her lap.

"He knows."

"He... knows... ?" Her eyes widened as Loki positioned himself upon her bed. "HE KNOWS? FREY, WHAT-"

"You can thank me later." Frey grinned widely as if he had accomplished a great deed.

With all the strength she had, she forcefully hit her brother with the pillow she held. "He was never meant to know! That wasn't what I went to Jotunheim for! I didn't come to confess my attraction to him!" She looked at Loki frantically. "I hope you realized that wasn't how I planned to get you to stop! I just wanted you to realize we're still friends even if you've gone mad with revenge and everything! I wasn't expecting mere love to cease everything that happened! It can't bring everyone back from the dead! Only fools would imagine mere sentiment could-"

Loki laughed, pulling her close for a hug, which left her silent. "Hush, all is fine."

Freyja pursed her lips, feeling a lump form in her throat, as she felt Loki's long arms wrap around her.

"Although, you're wrong. Sentiment can do quite a lot." He murmured, glancing over at Thor who stood beside him. He was practically grinning with pride.

"He's right!" Eira cried out as she snatched her drawings and flipped through them. "That's why you should tell him."

Freyja shot her a look of disapproval as she leaned away from Loki. "Eira."

"What? It's suppose to happen! I drew it!" She exclaimed with a grin.

"Tell me what?" Loki questioned.

"You may never live to know." Freyja muttered as she reached over to muss up Eira's hair.

"Eira, come. Let's give them a moment, shall we?" Einarr stated. Freyja noticed his face had turned serious as he motioned everyone out of the room, which seemed rather suspicious to her. Out of those in the room, only Frigga, Ingrid, Einarr and Thor knew of what was to follow now that Freyja was awake.

Before Thor left, he leaned towards Loki and whispered, "Must you tell her now?"

"I owe her at least this." Loki answered quietly.

Thor sighed and stood up, glancing back at Freyja with a weak smile. "Then so be it." Though as he turned, his face grew as sad as the day he first mourned the loss of his brother. He had not expected things to end up the way they were now, but deep down, Thor knew very little could be done to deter Loki's mind.

Once everyone had left the room, Loki propped his legs upon Freyja's bed, nestling himself right beside Freyja. She could still feel the weight of exhaustion weighing down every part of her body that her head eventually slumped upon Loki's shoulder.

"I'm surprised you haven't been brutally punished." She murmured.

"Father, though rarely, can have a change of heart, remember?" Loki answered.

She chuckled softly. "So, what brought you here then?"

"Thor." Loki sighed. "He was very persistent to have me return."

"He always was, but is that all?"

Loki pursed his lips as Freyja rose her head, glancing at him curiously. He sighed and shook his head. "Well, I was concerned about you too..."

A thin smile formed upon her face. "Thought so."

"Don't be so smug." He muttered.

She chuckled softly. "I'm glad to see you back in Asgard, that's all."

He smiled softly, but turned away as the notion of his banishment burned into the back of his mind. "So how are you feeling then?" He asked, trying to put off any discussion about himself.

"I feel drained." She muttered, pulling a pillow close to her. "Mother told me I've been in comatose for twelve days. No wonder I feel so hungry. The most they've given me are liquids."

"Then you must be famished. Shall I fetch you food?"

Freyja shook her head, grabbing Loki's arm as he began to move off the bed. "That can wait, Loki."

Loki turned towards her as he sat at the edge, looking down at her hand still clasped around his arm. He frowned as he noticed her hand was covered by bandages that were wrapped around up to her arm. "I cannot apologize enough for what happened to you."

"We're still friends, you know." She smiled gently, her hand moving towards his. "We've made sure of that." She stated as her other hand gently tugged out the necklace that sat around her neck.

"I've kept mine as well." He murmured, taking out his.

She smiled widely, one out of pure innocence. "I truly have missed you."

Loki quietly chuckled. "And I you. I feared I had lost you after what happened."

"Oh, no." She shook her head. "I'm far too stubborn to fade away just like that."

Loki laughed. "Yes, perhaps that is true."

She grinned. "So what becomes of you, Loki? Mother said very little about what had occurred after the invasions. She seemed very reluctant to discuss such matters."

Loki pursed his lips. "There's a reason why she is."

"And what's that?" She frowned. "It doesn't sound good at all."

"It's not."

"Then tell me, Loki." She replied sternly.

"Freyja, I'm sorry." He shook his head, he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He was already afraid of her reaction, worried of what she would end up doing if she knew.

"What is it, Loki?" She demanded, grabbing his hand. "Why can't you tell me?"

Loki thought for a moment before he raised his gaze to meet her stare. Her face already looked far too sad for him to bear. "Do you remember what happened to Thor?"

"You mean his banishment to Midgard?" Her brow furrowed.

Loki nodded.

"No..."

Loki kept silent.

"No." She stared down at their conjoined hands and then glanced up to meet his stare. "Loki, _no_."

Loki sighed, placing his other hand upon their conjoined hands. "The decision has been made, Freyja. As soon as you are awake, I am to be banished to Midgard. I have gotten what I sought for, I will no longer have a reason to stay here. As for you..." He sighed. "You must move on."

"Who are you to decide what _I_ want, Loki?" She cried out, pulling away her hand from him. "I didn't just go into Jotunheim to have you leave us again! What about your family? What about Thor? What are you going to do on your own in Midgard?!"

"I will do what I can." Loki shrugged. "But I cannot stay here."

"Yes, you can!" She pleaded. "Have you not fixed things with Odin? If you do that, then maybe-"

"There was an attempt. Odin has taken responsibility for what has occurred." He murmured, turning his gaze away from her. "Though, it is not enough to make me stay."

"And I'm not either?"

"You don't need me." He told her stiffly, but deep down, he truly needed her. He glanced back at her, her dark eyes practically shining as tears began to form. "I will only cause you misery."

"If you leave, you will. All I ever wanted was to have you back in my life."

"It was a mistake allowing you into mine."

"How can you say that?" She leaned away from his touch. "After everything we've gone through?"

"Because things have changed, Freyja!" Loki stated loudly as he rose to his feet. Freyja leaned away, grasping a pillow tightly to her chest as Loki yelled at her. Tears began to fall upon her cheek and Loki didn't like seeing this, especially since he was the one causing her all the pain she was experiencing. "You once made me feel like I was of some worth, but it turns out, I never have been. You deserve so much more than a pitiful man such as myself. I only want the best for you and that doesn't include me."

"But I rather have you than anyone else!" She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "How are you so willing to push away everything good for you?"

"You don't understand..."

"I may not understand, but I'm willing to learn!" She cried. "Don't... don't just abandon me." She buried her head into her pillow and began to cry silently, it was not often she gave into tears.

"I never said I was." He murmured, grazing his hand through her hair. "We will be friends regardless of where we go. Though because of recent circumstances, I cannot stay here. I'm not good for you. I'm not good for anyone."

"You were good enough for me." She admitted quietly.

"And I always appreciated that, Freyja."

"Then stay."

Loki sighed. "Freyja..."

Freyja rose her head and furiously rubbed her eyes dry. "Stay for my sake."

"I won't. I'm sorry, Freyja." He leaned down, giving her a light kiss upon her brow. "I love you enough to give you a better life. Please stop being so difficult and accept my offering. This is what you most deserve."

Freyja looked up at Loki as he gently smiled down upon her before he turned away and began to make his way towards the door. For a moment, Freyja sat down to wrap her head around Loki's words, but out of impulse, she frantically rose out of bed and stumbled towards the doorway. Grasping onto the doorway molding, she leaned out and as Loki continued his way down the hall, she called out, "You don't know what's good for me, Loki Laufeyson! I'm going with you and you have no say in it!"

Loki glanced over his shoulder, noticing Freyja swaying a bit before she ended up collapsing onto the floor out of exhaustion. Quietly, he grunted out of aggravation and rushed over to her side, pulling her into his arms to return her to bed. "You idiot..." He murmured.

"No protests." She answered weakly, patting him gently upon the cheek. "I will go wherever you go."

"Your family won't be happy to hear about this."

"For all that it's worth, I don't care."

Loki rolled his eyes and carried her back to her bed. This wasn't how he expected things to go with Freyja, but he wasn't exactly unhappy about it either...


End file.
